The golden lily
by Mrs Castile
Summary: Things in Palm Springs just got a whole lot more complicated after Dimitri arrived, will Sydney be able to control things or will they finally be exposed?
1. what the hell

AN:hey guys reviews would be appreciated very much im just an amateur writer :D

disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters the belong to Richelle Meads.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I cringed at the pain on Adrian's face.

"Adrian." I said trying to be the voice of reason. I knew he didn't like Dimitri in fact he's probably the last person Adrian wanted to see right now according to Jill he's still heartbroken about what happened.

"What?" Adrian snapped at me.

"Can I talk to you in private please?" I urged, trying to calm him down and get him away from the scene.

"Fine." I think he only agreed just to get away from Dimitri. We walked outside into the backyard

"Look I know you don't like Dimitri being here but I have a feeling he's going to be here for a while, so you better get used to it. I don't want you to be jumping down each other's throats."

"Oh I'm a sorry Sage forgive me for being so rude, because the first thing I wanna do when the guy who stole my ex girlfriend from me is say: Hey man how's it going come sit down would you like anything, or wanna take my friends from me to oh wait he's already done that to so you're telling me to get along with him not gonna happen." He said stubbornly.

"Adrian that's not what I meant and you know it." I said getting frustrated.

"Do I? I'm sorry cause if I did we wouldn't be talking about this now would we?" I just stared at him.

"Look Adrian I know you're hurting but if both of you argue while you're here it's not going to be easy on all of us." Why do I always have to be the one to clean up the mess and coax people. _Because you're an Alchemist._ The little voice in my head said.

"That's where your wrong you don't know how, I feel you can't even imagine unless you've been in love and had your heart ripped out then don't tell me that you know how I feel." He said venom dripping from his words. Right then I felt sorry for him. He was right though I wouldn't know.

"You know what forget it this is useless." I was giving up. This was a lost cause.

"Sorry but I am useless you heard Angeline." I pursed my lips in fear that I would say something I would regret. "Y_ou look to pretty to be useful."_

"Well I can't help you if you're just going feel sorry for yourself and not move on." Something inside of me wanted to help Adrian through this.

"I don't need your help." He said stubbornly again.

"Fine then where done here." My temper rising. How did he do that to me.

"Great." He rolled his eyes.

I couldn't believe how arrogant Adrian was being I hope he doesn't go back to his old ways because Jill will suffer too, and he's been on really good behaviour lately. Thank goodness Sonya and Dimitri will be staying at Clarence place I think Adrian would have seriously lost it if we told him that they'd have to bunk with him. I walked inside to say goodbye to Dimitri and sonya it was getting late and I had to get Angeline settled into Amberwood.

"Are you Ready to go?" I asked Angeline.

"I was waiting for you." She replied dryly.

"Is that all your clothes?" I said pointing to her small duffle bag that is going to be a problem

"Yeah."

"Maybe you can borrow some of Jill's clothes."

I wouldn't have to worry too much she'll be wearing uniform half the time. I went over the rules and regulations with her hoping she wouldn't get into too much trouble while she was here and that she could blend in.


	2. are you inviting the whole family

AN:Thanks kirary for being my first reviewer. :D I see a lot of people are reading this so can you please leave a review I mean you took the effort to look at my story. Tell me if you love it or hate it what i could improve on anyways im going to stop talking now enjoy. xxx

disclaimer: still don't own them

When we arrived in Amberwood Angeline's eyes went wide she gasped beside.

"Wow it's so big." Of course she'd probably thinks it's like a mansion to her keepers lived in caves and didn't see much modern technology.

"Yeah this is your home for now." I said nodding. I could see she was just bursting to get out and explore but this wasn't about her it was about Jill. I'm pretty sure Jill would have to give her a tour later. We made sure Angeline would be in the same classes as Jill that way we don't have to worry about her when she's in class and hopefully Eddie will be able to relax. Oh who am I kidding Eddie wouldn't relax if there was a whole team of guardians with Jill he'd have to be there himself in order for him to feel better.

I did a perfect parallel parking then I got out of the car. Angeline stopped talking a while ago she was taking everything in ,everything must feel and look so magical to her I kinda felt sorry if she had to go back if this mission was successful I knew she wanted to get away from the keepers and became an actual guardian in the real world them be stuck in some forest. I got here inside and introduced her to Mrs Weathers.

"Mrs Weathers this is our cousin Angeline." I said gesturing at Angeline who was looking at the drinking fountain curiously.

"Good god is your whole family moving her Miss Melrose." I scratched my head.

"No ma'am it's just that my parents boasted so much about Amberwood prep that they decide to send Angeline here." The lie coming out easily.

"Oh well so your cousin is going to be rooming with your sister right?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well then off you go." I nod again, before taking Angelines arm and leading her to her room. She was staring at everything wide eyed. That when easier than I hoped

"Do you always call everyone ma'am?" Angeline asked. Snapping out of the trance she was in.

"Yes it's respectful." I sighed.

"Will I have to call them ma'am?" This was going to be one long mission. I thought to myself.

"No you can call your teachers Mr or Mrs." I frowned. I showed Angeline her dorm her jaw almost hit the floor

"This, this is my room?" She breathed.

"Yeah." Jill piped in. I smiled at the young Moroi. "But you will be sharing with me." She added.

"I don't mind the rooms huge and so are the beds." Jill smiled warmly.

"Jill this is Angeline, Angeline this is Jill you will be guarding her while you're here. Ill introduce you to Eddie tomorrow oh a Jill will you please show her were to get fitted for her uniform." I said getting back on task, while being professional.

"Uniform?" She raised and eyebrow. I knew this was going to be another challenge.

"Yes every student wears one." I explained. I could see she wasn't happy she'd be even more against it when she finds out there are skirts.


	3. girls take forever in the morning

AN: Any ideas on what will happen in the golden lily will be appreciated :D

disclaimer: Still don't own them *sigh* :(

I went back to my room and collapsed on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation Adrian and I had; I mean I didn't expect him to be nice to Dimitri but he didn't have to be so rude and what he said about me not knowing how it felt to be heartbroken really hurt. Why am I still mulling over this ? Something else was nagging me to how Adrian had said my eyes were beautiful and how I was beautiful. My heart started beating a little faster just thinking about it I hope he didn't plan to paint me. Somewhere during my thoughts I drifted off and was awoken buy the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower the power of the shower head instantly woke me up. I was feeling better already. I went to get dressed. There was someone at the door

"Coming I yelled." As I applied the last bit of foundation on my tattoo. I opened the door to find Jill and Angeline standing there Angeline was fussing over her uniform. While Jill looked tired.

"Ready to go?" She asked me. I eyed her disgruntle appearance.

"Yup. Hey can I talk to you inside for a minute?" I asked Jill.

"Sure." I lead her over to my dresser.

"What's up?" Jill asked looking concern. When I had the reason to be concerned about her health.

"Did Adrian drink last night?" I asked worriedly.

"No." She replied.

"Okay." I said unsure. At least he still staying strong. We walked downstairs to be met by Eddie.

"Hey."I said to Eddie

"Hey..." He said slowly. He was raised his eyebrow giving me a confused.I think he was wondering who the girl with us was apparently. Eddie wasn't in on the fact there was going to be another guardian at palm springs.

"Eddie this Angeline; she's gonna be helping you guard Jill she's been enrolled as our cousin." I explained.

"Hey cuzzie." Eddie said in a jokingly

"Hey." Angeline stuttered. I noticed she had gone red. Jill noticed to and didn't look very happy was Jill jealous? And did Angeline like Eddie? I wondered.

"Hey guys can we go get breakfast I'm starved you know you girls take forever in the mornings." I rolled my eyes at Eddie's typical male behaviour. Jill glared at Eddie and stormed off Angeline went after her Eddie was about to go to but I held him back.

"What was that all about?" He asked me looking confused.

"I don't know maybe she got up on the wrong side of the bed or maybe Adrian's bad moods affecting her?" She did look tired.

"I guess I didn't help." He said looking worried.

"How were you supposed to know?" sometimes guardians are way too hard on themselves but I guess people think alchemist are hard on themselves too.

"I should have known after Dimitri being back that Jill would be affected I hope she learns how to block him out and soon." Concern still on his face. Before I could say anything else I was interrupted by Trey.

"Hey Melbourne shouldn't you be getting a move on?" He had a point classes where gonna be starting soon and we still have to find Jill.

"Thanks for the heads up but I am aware of when our classes start."


	4. were you expecting some hottie

AN: Hey guys sorry I took so long had writers block but made this chapter sort a long. :D

disclaimer: Don't own them

As we walked off my head is filled with a million thoughts Eddie seemed to notice.

"Everything alright Sydney?" He raised an eyebrow at me being quiet.

"Oh yeah just thinking." Trying to give him a reassuring smile. We headed to the cafeteria and Saw Micah sitting with Jill, she was smiling at something he said. So far Jill was taking Lee death pretty well.

"Hey guys what did we miss?"I asked.

"You guys." Micah said with a joking smile. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Well aren't you just a charmer." Eddie said equally jokingly.

Micah scoffed "you just realized."

"Come on guys were gonna be late for class." I said, looking at my watch.

"See you guys at lunch."Jill said. Before we all parted.

She seemed in a far better mood I think it's because of Micah. I still think he's going to be a problem, I wish Eddie would just ask Jill out already it be so much easier. The rest of the day went by like a blur next thing I know school finished.

"Hey Sydney, wait up." I turn around to see Jill running up to me.

"Oh hey Jill." She was panting from the short run here.

"I was wondering if we could celebrate for the modelling I did in the fashion."

"I thought you already celebrated."I said

"Well I wouldn't call me Micah and Eddie much of a celebratory group." She said glumly. I felt sorry for the younger girl. "You and Adrian weren't even there so I was hoping we do something this weekend." The hairs on my neck stood up for some reason.

"I don't think that's such a good idea me and Adrian are kind of arguing." I said trying to keep my voice even and uncaring.

"I know and maybe you can sort things out look Adrian's really depressed right now I think it'll be good if he gets out of the house and takes his mind of things." She said. Giving me puppy dog eyes. I caved.

"Fine what do you suggest we do?" I tap my foot impatiently.

"Well we could go shopping and a movie or bowling and dinner?" She suggested.

"I think bowling sounds fun but since it's your celebratory party you choose." I shrug.

"I was thinking bowling and dinner too." She nodded eagerly.

"Then it's settled Saturday where going bowling." I said. Finalising the decision. I actually think she needed the outing too. Maybe she could get her mind of things while were there.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Saturday-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-

Saturday came a lot faster than I expected I had just finished getting dress when there was a knock on my door as always it's Jill.

"What Sydney where you expecting some hottie knocking on your door maybe football player Trey Juarez?" Jill asked me. My mouth hung open before I recovered myself.

"W-what?" I stuttered and felt my cheeks heat up. Why was I blushing? I didn't like Trey or did I? No Sydney you don't I scolded myself.

"Where just friend." I said firmly, hoping she would get the message.

"That's not what I heard I heard he said you could come around the cafe any time." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well you shouldn't believe everything you here." I said sternly and realised I might have been too harsh my Jill's facial expression.

"Sydney where messing with you. But I think you do feel something for Trey..." I try not to analyse the comment too much and shrugged it off.

"Can we just go already? Interrogating Sydney wasn't on the agenda." I stated getting impatient.

"All right." She gave me a cheeky smile.

Your thoughts would be appreciated. xxx


	5. natural talent

AN: I Made this chapter extra long because I was feeling in a good mood. And thank you to the people who added me to there alerts and favs I love you guys but I would really appreciate some feedback I was thinking of adding Mia to the story because personally I think Eddie and Mia make a cuter couple anyways tell me if I should or if its a horrible idea im rambling now forgive me enjoy :D

disclaimer: All characters belong to Richelle Meads

We all got into latte and were driving to the local bowling place but first we had to pick up Adrian. When we arrived at his apartment he didn't look as bad as I thought he would I mean he looked miserable and depressed but at least he bothered coming and looking decent in the process he cheered up when he saw Jill.

"Hey jailbait how you been?" I was amazed at how he treated Jill like a little sister.

"Good." She said. He shouldn't be asking her how she's been he should be asking me. I'm the one who's angry at him even when he's ignoring me he still manages to infiltrate me.

"So where we going?" Adrian asked.

"We are going bowling and dinner, do you also have natural talent in bowling?" Eddie chuckled.

"Well we'll have to see won't we?" He said ominously. I couldn't help myself I had to laugh at that pretty soon everyone in the car was laughing except for Angeline. She had no idea what we were on about and Adrian seemed to get more pissed by the minute.

"Oh ha-ha laugh now but when I kick your butts at bowling I'll be the one laughing." He was being such a drama queen. I frowned. Jill giggled

"Come on Adrian lighten up we were just joking around." She said in a soothing manner.

"Your right I'm sorry tonight's your night." I smiled at Adrian's niceness. How did Jill do that? Trust her to make Adrian reasonable.

"we're here." I said. Jill was bouncing up and down in her seat. She was really excited about this.

The place wasn't empty but it wasn't packed either it was sort of in between

"Hey Sydney isn't that Trey?" Eddie asked. I turned and frowned.

"Huh where?"

"By the shoe fitting." He said pointing to my left.

"Oh yeah." I shrugged squinting at his figure.

"Go say hi." Eddie nudges me in the shoulder. Not him too.

"What no he's with his friends."

"Well then I'll go say hi."

"Eddie wait don't go." But it was too late he was already walking over there. I didn't know why it bothered me so much or why I was acting like this it's just Trey I scolded. Oh no he's coming this way.

"Who's Trey?" Adrian asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh you know just Sydney's boyfriend." Jill said slyly.

"Wow sage can get a guy." That hurt for some reason and totally pissed me off. I mean he calls me beautiful and then makes me feel ugly. How can one guy cause so much emotion to swirl in me?

"What's that suppose to mean and he's not my boyfriend he's a boy that is my friend well sort of." I said frowning again.

"Now that sounds much more believable." He crossed his arm. I did too.

"Guys that's enough what happened to this is your night." We both looked at Jill and immediately felt guilty.

"You're right I'm sorry Jill."

"Yeah I'm sorry to jailbait that Sydney can't take a joke." Adrian smirked.

"Adrian shut up!" I said angrily.

"Oh my god the saint just swore." I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time to come up with a retort because Eddie arrived with Trey; So I just glared at Adrian hoping he got the message.

"Hey guys what's up?" Trey asked.

"Nothing much." Adrian replied lazily.

"Trey this is my brother Adrian, Adrian this is my friend Trey." I put an emphasis on friend. I realized the guys have met but haven't been properly introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Trey said politely.

"And you." Adrian said equally polite.

"Is it cool if Trey joins us for bowling?" Eddie asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What? I mean yeah sure."

"Cool."Trey shrugged. I just hope Adrian can behave himself and not taunt me. I could see everyone was smirking I didn't like it.

"So should we get started then?" I tried diverting the attention away from me.

"Sure." Jill said.

"Which lane do you want to bowl on?" I asked Jill.

"Eight cause that's my lucky number." I nodded.

"Lane eight it is." Our bowling order was Adrian, Trey, Eddie, Jill, me and then Angeline. Adrian was up and he clearly didn't have any talent with bowling either because he only knocked one pin down.

When Trey took his turn he got a strike.

I turn to Adrian. "Now that's natural talent." I said.

"Lucky shot." Trey did it again and I couldn't help but laugh

"As you were saying Adrian?" I teased.

"Well so what I know Castile can kick his butt." Hmmm I wonder who would win out of them two. Well I guess were gonna find out because it was Eddie's turn. He got a strike twice to so Trey and Eddie are even.

I saw Angeline watching intently. I realized she probably didn't know how to bowl I think Eddie realized to and went over to her and started explaining the aim.

"So Melbourne you any good at bowling?" I stretched my arms.

"I don't know I haven't been bowling in a while." I said honestly.

"Well let's see it's your turn." I was pretty nervous because I knew everyone was watching me it made me feel self conscious. I grabbed the lightest bowling ball I could fine and then I bowled it I knocked down half the pins the next bowl wasn't as good I got a gutter ball.

"Nice work Melbourne." Trey said I couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic. So I just said thanks

It was Angeline's turn I saw Eddie coaching her on what to do earlier. And I think it worked because Angeline knocked down 7 pins and her next bowl she only knocked one. The game pretty much continued like that until we finished Eddie won though Trey was pretty close Angeline was 3rd I was 4th Jill was 5th and Adrian lost no surprises there.

"Nice natural talent Adrian."I said.

"I was playing it down I didn't want to make you guys cry cause I'm so full awesomeness." I laughed again.

"Oh right you played it down so much that you lost, I don't think that anyone would cry here were all grown ups Adrian."

"Whatever. Hey Sage why does Trey call you Melbourne?" The question threw me completely of guard I was expecting him to be more defensive not change the topic.

"Long story." I couldn't be bothered recapping the first day of school to Adrian. We said our goodbyes to Trey as we were getting in the car to go to dinner at some local diner which was a couple of blocks away.

Thanks for reading xx


	6. since we became related

AN:Okay guys I'm sorry for taking so long to update and i'm sorry if Sydney doesn't act like sydney im not Richelle Meads but in this chapter I made sure she didnt act like Sydney. okay so stay tuned because things are about to get romantic at Palm Springs. I also want to add whats wrong with Sydneys blood in soon but I dont know what to say is wrong with her blood ideas would be appreciated. :D

So far everyone was having a good time. Even I was having a good time, well as good as I could with the creatures of the night. I'm so happy Zoe's safe from becoming and Alchemist right now I don't want her to live this life; Always being told what you can and can't do, being judge by every little thing you do. Alchemist are hard people to deal with, sometimes I wish I could be more like my mom she's such a free soul. As we were getting out of the car Adrian pulled me aside.

"You guys go inside I need to talk to Sage." Adrian said. That took me by surprise I thought Adrian was still mad at me. It took the others by surprise to judging by the expressions on their faces.

"Yeah okay. We'll see you inside." Eddie said. I nodded.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I said a little too harshly.

"Look sage I wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day. I know you just trying to help anyways. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me?" I was stunned into silence, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe Adrian Ivashkov just apologized to me.

"U-uh thank you..?" I half asked.

"Well Sage now that this heart to heart conversation is over let's eat, I don't know bout you but I am starved all that playing it down has made me hungry." He said rubbing his stomach. I couldn't help it I had to laugh at that.

"Is that what playing it down looks like on Adrian Ivashkov?" I scoffed.

"Well I didn't want to make your boyfriend cry." My mouth was set in a hard line.

"My what? Trey and I just friends." I replied calmly. He gave me this devilish looking grin.

"Could have fooled me Sage." He said with a wink. That made my heart skip a beat. It's seems that these days I have no control of what my heart does.

"Can we just go inside, I thought you said you were starved?" I raised an eyebrow. Turning the tables back on him.

"Okay whatever floats your boat." He said.

"Yes it does float my boat because I want to eat." He burst out laughing. "Sage don't ever say that it doesn't suit you. It sounds so funny when you say it. Do it again."

"I so glad I can amuse you."I said dryly and Adrian was back to his normal self.

"Please sage." These days I'm just amusing everyone with my lack of coolness. I let out sigh

"Yes it does float my boat." He doubles over with laughter.

"You're hilarious." I found the table where Jill, Eddie and Angeline were sitting at.

"Why is Sydney hilarious?" Eddie asked. Looking at me curiously. I groaned great now he was going to tell the whole world how awkward and uncool I am. But before he could tell them what I did he had to stop laughing so hard first. When he finally caught his breath he said.

"Sage and I were talking about Trey and then she says can we go inside I thought you were starved, and I say whatever floats your boat, and then she says yes it does float my boat because I want to eat." He starts laughing again and this time his clutching his sides. Good I'm glad that him laughing at me is starting to hurt him. Jill just stares at us incredulously

"How is that funny?" Adrian finally recovers from his laughing fit.

"It's the way she said it. Say it again Sage."

"No!" I growled at Adrian. I said crossing my arms defensively.

"Look I just want to eat thank you very much not be a comedian of the family."

"Yeah that's my job." Adrian says seriously. I slide next to Angeline in the booth and Adrian slides in next to me. I wish he sat next to Jill. Not that I'm afraid of him it's just he's getting on my nerves. Like Adrian sensed that he was getting on my nerves.

"Lighten up sage look I'm the only one who finds it funny so I must be the weird one." He said.

He's right. I hate to admit it but it's true nobody else found it funny, in fact after Adrian told them and they didn't get it they just went back to there conversation. I tried listening to what they were talking about and not think about how close Adrian was sitting next to me or how I could feel the heat radiating of him. He smelled really good snap out of it Sydney he's a vampire. Adrian shifted around a bit in his seat and then his arm accidently brushed mine and I gasped because the part of my arm which he brushed against is now tingling. This hasn't happened before I hated remembering Lees death but while we were in Keith's apparent with two strigoi's and how Adrian held my hand to comfort me I didn't feel anything like but warmth and comfort maybe I was so caught up and scared that I didn't have time to assess how Adrian's hand felt on mine. Wait what was I saying I can't feel anything for this party boy vampire especially one the goes through so many girls I laughed inside my head its probably nothing your tired and over thinking things and also feeling things that aren't real that would explain a lot. Gosh I'm so silly thinking Adrian actually affected my body for a second. I smiled to myself Adrian seemed to notice and raised one of his eyebrows giving me a puzzled look. I realized I hadn't been paying attention to their conversation but judging by the look on Adrian's face and the way Jill looked serious while they were discussing whatever they were discussing, wasn't something you should be smiling about. I immediately felt guilty tried to listening to what they were talking about so I could join in to the program.

"Sage are you okay?" A concerned look crossed Adrian's features. That was new for Adrian only person he's ever concerned about is Jill and himself. Wait that was a little mean where was all this anger coming from? I really needed to get some sleep.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired." I said. Eddie had heard Adrian ask if I was okay and look at me with concern too. I wish everybody would stop looking at me like that I needed space. I excused myself to use the bathroom which was empty. I looked at my reflection in the mirror I wish I was skinner and prettier I let out a long sigh being with Jill all the time is not helping much with my insecurities. And it was giving me an edge too. That's when I realized why I had such mean thoughts towards Adrian because he was perfecting looking too. Now I have to go back out there and face their perfect complexion and how skinny and good looking they are. My life sucks I walked out of the bathroom and saw they had finished eating and were waiting for me to so they can leave.

"All set." Eddie asked.

"Yeah." I said glumly. Just like before we entered the restaurant Adrian grabs me aside

"You guys go on ahead I need to talk to Sage, give them your keys." That snapped me out of my trance.

"What no!" I protested.

"Why not sage it's not like their gonna hijack your car." Adrian shot back.

"Fine." I grumbled and handed the keys to Eddie.

"What's up Sage?" He asked. Getting straight to the point.

"Nothing. I told you I'm just tired." He gave me this look like he didn't believe me. "Wait since when do you care what's up with me?"

"Since we became related." I had to crack a smile at that one man my moods were all over the place.

"She finally thinks one of my jokes are funny." That's not true I thought the Keith thing was funny too but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Now that you're done interrogating me can we go?" He held my gaze for a few seconds deciding if I was telling the truth about the tired thing. I guess he did believe me because a few seconds later he said

"Okay."

"Do you like Trey?" the question threw me off guard.

RxR xx stay tuned until next time


	7. AN:

AN: sorry guys updates might take longer, my computer is being screwy and freeze. Also I,m going on a holiday to auzzie for Newyears for up to 3-4 weeks, So i might not update till feb depends if my computer stops being stupid. _ have a merry xmas everyone and a happy new years :D


	8. Okay mom

AN: sorry this chapters really short but it was the best that I could do, and forgive my mistakes I'm using my sisters computer and she doesn't have word so I had to do this on the documents that I've already loaded.

Why would Adrian ask something like that? I thought to myself. "Why do you care it's none of your business."

"I'm your brother. I'm being overprotective it's my job." Adrian said. But his posture said something else he was standing stiffly. What's wrong with him?

"Adrian can you be serious for 5 seconds." He made a face.

"Sage this is me your talking about." Adrian stated dryly.

"That makes sense." I said. I could feel the corner of my mouth quirking up.

"Hey no need to get fiesty." I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go now?" I said impatiently.

"After you." He said. Giving me a gallant bow. I opened the car and everyone piled in. I have to get Eddie, Jill, and Angeline back to Amberwood before curfew, then I have to get back before curfew after dropping Adrian of to his apartment. I hate that place it has too much bad memories.

"Sydney are you okay?" Jill asked me.

"Oh yeah just thinking." I said shrugging it off.

"Well we'll see you later." Eddie said as he was getting out of the car.

"And then there were two." Adrian said with a lazy smile on his face. "So Sage you never answered my question?" I frowned and made a face.

"Really Adrian? Were going back to this topic out of all the things we could talk about you pick this?" I said in exsaperated voice.

"Yup." He was totally enjoying this.

" I like Trey... But as a friend. Nothing more." I said firmly. He looked at my face checking to see if there was any dishonesty, when he finally decided I was telling the truth he said.

"Okay..." I relaxed.

"Great so let's drop this topic." I said.

"Hey do you think Jailbait's been acting weird today at dinner?" Asked Adrian. Hmm. I thought back to dinner. She wasn't acting herself today come to think of it she has been acting really weird the last few days, I don't know if I should tell Adrian the truth. He might worry about nothing.

"She has a little bit but I think it's just a teenage thing you know she's probably just going through hormones." The lie coming out heavy on my tongue.

"Are you sure? I don't think it's that... She acts like angry and like somethings bugging her." That is true she's been like that for a few days now and it's not getting any better just worse I have a feeling it has something to do with Angeline.

"Do you think you could talk to her try find out what's wrong? I know it's not your job but I'm worried about her and I know I could ask her but I think she'd be more open with a girl and you would understand more." I didn't think that was true.

"If it makes you feel better then I'll do my best but no promises that Jill will tell me."

"Thanks Sage, this is my stop." he said jokingly. I'll never understand Adrian Ivashkov. He's so different around Jill, he's a whole different person I guess.

"Are you going to be at feeding tomorrow?" I asked.

"yeah too bad Belikov will be there." I groaned.

"Adrian please behave please yourself. I know you don't like the guy but can you at least act like you don't want to kill him."

" Okay mom I'll try but no promises."I glared at him

" Ha-ha very funny and, Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then." I said.

"Bye Sage." He waved.

sorry I couldn't make this chapter any longer I wanted to put some romance in but I didn't have enough time I had family over and I still have to pack so no more updates till February I don't think i'll be able to access any computers but i'll try anyways RxR always appreciated even if it's criticism.


	9. family feud

AN: Okay guys since the last chapter was short and I finished my packing early I've been working on this it's a present for all the people who review and added me as there fav love you guys xx and your present to me it's not that hard don't worry is just telling me what you think about this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters they all belong to the lovely Richelle Meads

As I drove back to Amberwood alone I couldn't help but fret what was up with Jill. Did Angeline do something? Or was Lee's death still troubling her? Is that why she's being moody. after I parked my car in the schools parking lot I went straight up to my old dorm, there was music blaring from here room. I literally had to pound on her door so they could hear, Angeline was the one who opened the door.

"Oh hey Sydney. You made it sound like you had a whole army with you."

"Sorry. I didn't think you would hear me over the loud music!" I had to yell to be heard.

"Oh THAT YEAH JILL'S IN ONE OF HER WEIRD MOODS LATELY!" Angeline shrugged.

"JILL COULD YOU TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" I said.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"TURN THE VOLUME DOWN."

"OH!" My ears were ringing poor. Angeline her ears must be feeling a whole lot worse.

"what's up Sydney?" Jill asked.

"um...I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk."

"Alone." I said why was she being so rude. We walked outside into the hallway and went into the dorm lounges, it was empty.

"What's up Jill. Ever since Angeline arrived you've been edgy." She let out a sigh.

"I guess I'm not overs lee's death." I was checking to see if Jill was telling the truth. She didn't look so convincing but I let the matter drop I. I'm no expert in teenage girls I tried with zoe and I failed, and I didn't want to end up with Jill getting mad with me too maybe when she's ready to tell me then I could help with what's really bugging.

"Are you sure?" I said. Looking into her eyes,

"Yeah Sydney. Don't worry I'll be fine." she gave me a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. I gave her one more chance to open up.

"Jill..."

"Sydney..." She mimicked.

"Fine. But I'll be here for you when you wanna talk." She nodded.

"Thanks can I go now."

"Sure." I headed back at my room frustrated, why does life have to be so hard. I finished of my homework I had for the day then went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. I checked the time on my phone it was only five in the morning. I groaned I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I can't even remember what woke me up in the first place, I decided to get ready and go for a walk I really needed to clear my head. As I was walking I saw Eddie he was sitting football fields bleachers. he saw me approach and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep too?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said. Sitting beside him.

"Hey Sydney..." Uh oh this didn't sound good. "What would you think if Micah asked Jill out?" I looked at him like he just asked the dumbest question ever.

"I'd think it's a horrible idea and she wouldn't say yes. She's still not over Lee's death and not to mention it's not allowed, why do you ask?" I look at him in suspicion.

"Just curious." He looks away.

"Eddie." I said warningly. He let out a sigh.

"Micah was thinking of asking Jill out to the movies and he asked me what I thought and I said I don't know so I think he's gonna ask her out." He said it all in rush like it would make things better.

"What?" I screeched. "Eddie!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to crush him so I said I don't know."

"He's not Mason no matter how much they look and seem alike, and why would you encourage him when you like her to Eddie."

"We've talked about this, it wouldn't work out."

"You'll never now unless you try." He turned away and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Trying to catch up with his long strides.

"Away from you. I don't want to have this conversation Sydney." I ran to catch up with him.

"you've got to face it Eddie your never going to get over her. Your feelings for her are only going to get stronger."

"Oh and what would you know?" I could see he was starting to get angry. His words hurt it reminded of what Adrian said about my nonexistent love life. I felt my eyes burning. I had to get out of her before I started crying in front of Eddie. He seemed to notice his words hurt me.

"Sydney I'm sorry lack of sleeps making me edgy." He put his hands up in defeat.

"No. It's fine your, right I've got to go I left my book in my dorm and classes are going to start soon."

"Sydney I didn't mean that." He looked like he was gonna reach out and comfort me but decided against it.

"Seriously it's fine." Before he could say anything else I ran off. I couldn't see where I was going because the tears spilling out and making everything bleary, all the air was knocked out of me when I crashed in to someone.

"Hey watch whe-." He cut himself off when he saw my face.

"Are you okay Sydney?" I know that voice it was Trey. I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded my head and started walking away but he grabbed my arm and made me stop.

"Sydney what's wrong?" He asked looking concerned. Get a grip Sydney I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to give him a smile but it didn't work. He didn't buy it. I finally found my voice and said.

"Oh nothing just got something in my eyes." He chuckled.

"In both of them?" I punched him playfully in the arm.

"It happens."

"Yeah just look at you." He said and grinned.

"Shut up." I sniffled but smiled. I realized he didn't call me Melbourne.

"Well if you don't mind, I left my book in my room so I'll see you later."

" Oh sorry. Wouldn't want to mess up your learning." I rolled my eyes and walked away boys. I didn't really leave my book in my dorm. I had everything with me but it was an excuse to get away from Trey and Eddie. I walked to my first class history. But I avoiding Eddie so I went and sat next to Trey.

"What your not sitting next to your brother today?'' I scowled at him.

"I don't have to always sit next to him." I snapped.

"Whoa touchy. It was a joke Melbourne. Looks like there's a family feud going on. You and Eddie, Jill and Angeline."

"Wait. what? Hold on what's going on between Angeline and Jill?" I asked curiously.

"You don't know? Oh man."

"WHAT? What happened? What I miss?" I asked getting impatient.

"Jill was yelling at Angeline the other day. She just literally exploded at her for nothing and then I think Angeline was going to say something to but she stopped herself." Trey frowned. Angeline stopped herself. Shouldn't it be the other way around. Angeline losing her temper of nothing and Jill staying calm. Could it be Adrian's moods affecting her. But he's been really good lately. He didn't seem angry, is Jill sucking his darkness. I've got to tell him to stop using his magic. The rest of the day continued like that: Me avoiding Eddie and fretting about Jill, it's good thing Adrian going to be at the feeding today. I was just getting changed out of my school uniform when I heard a knock on my door I found Angeline at my door.

"Hey Angeline." I said surprised.

"Hey can I come in?" She asked nervously.

"Sure. So what brings you here?" I asked. Ushering her into my room.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I nodded.

"Okay go for it." I said encouragingly.

"Does Jill hate me or something because she's always blowing up at me for nothing."

"I think she's having a hard time getting over her boyfriends death and I think half her angers from Adrian." Trying to make her feel better.

"I don't think so it's seems like something else but maybe your right." She frowned.

"Don't worry about it."

"Can I ask you one more thing? Do Jill and Eddie go out?" I almost burst out laughing but stopped myself. Then I studied her expression and gasped

"You like Eddie?" she blushed and looked away.

"What? eww... No! my father would not approve of Eddie! He's tainted."

"Really I mean he's a nice guy and all." I said. Still studying her.

"That's not what I meant. He doesn't know the keepers way's."

"Oh but you still like him." she didn't answer instead she just said.

"We should get going."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Angeline what made you think that Eddie and Jill went out?"

"Oh I see the way he looks at her and how she looks at him." But I didn't get a chance to ask what she meant by how she looks at him because Jill had just arrived by the car and Eddie at her heel.

what did you think RxR i'm so nice I gave you guys two chapters in one day, sorry there wasn't any Sydney and Adrian romance but it's coming. love you guys see ya next year. ;)


	10. Blonde

AN: So I got some free time in auz and well this chapter just happened so tell me what you think? also if you like this story go check out my Mia and Mason fanfic and tell me what you think about that too. And also a big thanks to .g-baby for the nice reviews and for the helpful thoughts and a big thanks to my reviewers,story alerts, and favs I do this for you guys xxx

disclaimer: all Richelle Meads characters enjoy :D

We had arrived at Clarence's house the ride here was quiet, there was so mcuh tension in the car Jill was still mad at Angeline for unknown reasons, and Eddie was trying to fix things between us. I could tell he wanted to talk to me alone not going to happen not yet anyway. I could tell Adrian was already here he was smoking in Clarence's garden. I made my way over to him.

"Hey." he said

"Hey Adrian have you been using your magic lately, or been feeling anger and depressed?" man I sounded like a therapist

"What I don't get a hey Adrian how you been or how's college."

"Adrian this is serious."

"Uh no to the magic and well yes I have been feeling angry since Belikov back, but I channeled my anger through my art so im allgood, why what up with the questions?"

"well Jill's been really angry lately and has been taking it out on Angeline."

"Maybe she's not over Lee's death."

"Tthat's what I thought but I asked and she said the same thing but I think she's lying."

"Well other reason could there be." And then I saw a lightbulb go off in Adrian's head. "Wait you think my magic's affecting Jill trust me it's not not that I haven't used my magic since... well since I tried healing you."

I shivered at the memory but quickly shrugged it off.

"Look Sage don't worry maybe it's a teenage thing but if it's not Jill will tell us at some point if it's important."

"yeah your right." I can't believe I thought Adrian was right, judging by the look on his face neither could he.

"Sage you just said i'm right that's a first i'm going to remember this moment forever."

"Oh quit it will you come on let's go inside."

"Nah you go on without me." I didn't understand why Adrian didn't want to go inside at first but then I remembered Dimitri was to be a blonde.

"Adrian you can't just stay outside every feeding because of Guardian Belikov, look if you go inside i'll play that game off pool with you."

" Hmmm wow that sounds so tempting." He said sarcasticly."

"Look you can take it or leave it."

"Fine."

As we entered the house I saw Dimitri and Sonya on the couch, it would be rude if I didn't say hello.

"Guardian Belikov, Miss Karps." Adrian practically bolted to the pool room, but before I could leave Sonya says.

"Please call me Sonya."

"And you should now to call me Dimitri." he said with a smile. "Sydney can I talk to you alone for a minute." Dimitri asked. I groaned inwardly this cannot be good.

"Sure." we went into the kitchen.

"How's Adrian doing." I realized Dimitri must have seen us talking in the garden."

"He's alright getting better."

"That's good."

" I should get going I promised Adrian I'd play pool with him." When I walked into the room I saw Angeline and Eddie in there and Jill was sitting in the corner I realized she must have feed while me and Adrian talking and she did not look happy hmm. I also saw Eddie teaching Angeline how to play pool she had a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. Adrian was looking at Eddie like he didn't even know him anymore which I found kind of funny.

"Okay what's up with Castile is he making the moves on the keeper." Adrian whispered to me I tried to stiffle my laugh and then I realized how nice his warm breath felt near my ear it was scary yet tantalizing snap out of it .

"No he's merely teaching her how to play pool how is that perceived as making a move." He looked at me like i was from another planet or that I didn't speak english

"Your such an inoccent."

RxR until next time peace, chimo, adidos etc


	11. songs

AN: okay so I thought these songs suited how some of the characters feel about each other, throughout RM bloodlines series and thanks to PurplePineapplePrincess for the funny and motivating reviews keep them coming. ;)

Eddie feeling for Jill. this song is called crush by David Archuleta good song

I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush?

Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way  
>About me, just too much, just too much<p>

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I just got to know<p>

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<p>

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<br>Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging, spending time girl?<br>Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
>Cause I believe that we can make this into<br>Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<p>

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<br>Going away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I just got to know<p>

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<p>

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<br>This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away  
>Going away-ay-ay<br>Going away-ay-ay

Sydney and Adrian if something happens between them. Sparks fly by taylor swift

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far  
>And you stood there in front of me<br>Just close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain,<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

The sparks fly...  
>Oh, baby, smile...<br>The sparks fly...

Adrian for Sydney heart don't fail me now by Calvin Goldspink

I traveled down this road before,  
>Should I open up this door?<br>Should I show you what's so dear to me  
>But if I let you in, just promise not to hurt me<br>Like her

(So what's it going to take for us to make it)  
>I don't really ask for much, but love was not enough for her<br>(So if you can I take my disposition  
>It's okay)<br>I'd rather know it now than later, but until then

I'm ready to go, I'm ready to love, I hope my heart don't fail me know.  
>I'm willing to give, I'm ready tonight I hope my love don't fail me now.<br>I'm taking a chance, I'm giving it all. I hope my heart don't fail me now  
>I'm ready to love, I'm ready to love, so please don't fail me now<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/c/calvin+goldspink/dont+fail+me+now_ ]  
>And now I do feel that it's time<br>To open up my heart and leave my past behind (leave it behind)  
>Because you don't deserve to be (?)<br>For my insecurities (I'm sorry)  
>I'm so scared of love<br>(So baby take my hand and please be patient)  
>I hope you can understand, I want to be the man you need<br>(Whether you can sense my hesitation  
>It's okay)<br>I know I'm nervous now, but baby you're worth a try

I'm ready to go, I'm ready to love, I hope my heart don't fail me know.  
>I'm willing to give, I'm ready tonight I hope my love don't fail me now.<br>I'm taking a chance, I'm giving it all. I hope my heart don't fail me now  
>I'm ready to love, I'm ready to love, so please don't fail me now<p>

I can't go on on like this, being without someone to hold me at night  
>And you give me all the reasons in the world to try once again<br>I knew this with just one kiss

I'm ready to go, I'm ready to love, I hope my heart don't fail me know.  
>I'm willing to give, I'm ready tonight I hope my love don't fail me now.<br>I'm taking a chance, I'm giving it all. I hope my heart don't fail me now  
>I'm ready to love, I'm ready to love, so please don't fail me now<p>

I'm ready to go, I'm ready to love, I hope my heart don't fail me know.  
>I'm willing to give, I'm ready tonight I hope my love don't fail me now.<br>I'm taking a chance, I'm giving it all. I hope my heart don't fail me now  
>I'm ready to love, I'm ready to love, so please don't fail me now<p>

what do you think? I had more but I can't remember them. RxR :D


	12. Screw your Job

An: Okay so there's romance in this chapter and half nudity for any younger audience you might want to skip ahead on those parts ;) it's not Sydney and Adrian it's Jill and Eddie I wanted to get them out there before I start working on Sydrain so tell me what you think I always appreciate your reviews and it makes me write faster.

I gave up playing pool with I was hopeless I couldn't hold the pool stick properly so every time I tried to hit the balls they would end up going everywhere. And at one point I actually hit one of the other team's ball and got it in. I decided it was best if I just watched with Jill and that way I could pry why she wasn't playing with them.

"Hey Jill mind if I join you?"

"Oh yeah sure, Sydney I was wondering if we could talk alone."

Was Jill finally going to open up to me or was this a false alarm, only one way to find out.

"Yeah sure, Hey guys me and Jill are just gonna head to the Kitchen do you want anything."

"I'll have a drink." Eddie said.

"Oh I want a drink to."

"Angeline do you want something." Jill asked politely.

"Just a drink as well thanks."

As me and Jill head of to the kitchen I realize she was awfully quiet, and seemed nervous.

"What's up."

"Sydney I have boy problems."

I found it hilarious that she was coming to me with guy problem. but I kept my laughing in my head or she might not open up to me at least someone had faith in me when I didn't have faith in myself.

"keep going."

"Well I like this guy." Well isn't that just and opening."But it wouldn't be possible for anything to happen that is if he likes me which i'm sure he doesn't because i'm pretty sure this other chick like's him and he likes here too because there so alike well not so alike but you know."

There it was Jill's cute nervous rambling and who on earth could she be talking about and then a light bulb went off Micah she like's Micah oh no not good and Laurel must be the girl and that's why she's been moody and has been talking it out on Angeline. There's only one thing to do discourage Jill from acting on her feelings

"Well if he doesn't like you then just find someone else, Jill your still young there are plenty of boys out there and you know just have to find someone your own kind."

"Yeah your right Sydney but I just can't stop thinking about him is that normal." How was I suppose to know normal i'm not normal myself with social situation. I hated lying but it was my job.

"Yeah it's just hormones."

"Thanks Sydney I knew I could count on you." Why did she have to say that and I had to talk to Eddie. I took three cans of cokes out of the fridge and handed it to the boys and Angeline.

"So guys I think it's time for us to get going we have a curfew."

"Hey Sage are you coming to the meeting tomorrow with Sonya and me."

"I'll see what I can do." I rounded everyone to the car and said goodbye to Dimitri and Sonya, the car ride back to Amberwood was quiet Jill looked dejected and heart broken I felt bad but humans and Moroi was a big no, no. I hated lying to her but someone had to.

"Everything okay." Eddie turned around from the front seat and asked Jill.

she just nodded i'm guessing she doesn't trust herself to speak. I was so relieved when we were back to school Jill leapt out of the car immediately and didn't wait for anyone.

"Is she okay." Eddie asked me.

"Eddie we gotta talk alone." he nodded and we walked over to a private corner.

"What's up."

"Jill's fallen for Micah." I could see Eddie was trying to hide his emotions but he just couldn't he was hurt and upset and looked confused.

"How do you know?"

"We had a little talk today and she opened up to me.

"Oh." he said but his voice was flat and emotionless."That's great she should totally go after him." I realized I was having this conversation with the wrong guy maybe Adrian would have been a better choice.

"I've got to go i'll see you around." I said to him, I felt bad for Eddie maybe I should have comforted him but boys have different ways of dealing with there feelings.

**Jill's POV**

I guess Sydney was right there was plenty of guys out there but none like Eddie he was sweet, nice, caring, a little overprotective, loyal and funny when he wants to be and he was super cute Jill stop thinking about him it's wrong I only realized these things when I saw him with Angeline, I couldn't tell Sydney that I liked Eddie I didn't have the guts. But I think she figured it out when I said I think he likes someone else she gave me that sympathetic look and then she said I should go for my own kind, And i'm pretty sure Sydney know's what she's talking about. I sighed dramatically and flopped down on my bed. Angeline gave me a curious look, you know I can see why Eddie would like her she's strong and smart and his kind and pretty they would make the perfect pair. I really shouldn't take my anger out on her she is protecting me. But I didn't like being protected and watched but I knew they weren't doing this for me but for Lissa. I let mind finally rest and fall asleep.

I felt fully refreshed from a good night sleep but my mood wasn't so good, I went down stairs to go see Sydney but Mrs Weathers said she went to Adrian's apartment.

Duh that's right she has a meeting today. so I went to walk around the school and somehow ended up outside Eddie's dorm room door. we were allowed in each others dorm as long as it was before 5.00pm and right now it was 10.15am, what if there still asleep well then there about to get a rude awakening. I banged on there door really loudly, it took them a while answer the door it was Micah who answered the door and I saw Eddie still in bed with his sheet's in a tangles and his head buried in his pillow.

"Who is it?" Eddie asked in a groggy voice.

"It's your sister." he jumped out of bed probably thinking that there was something wrong.

"Thanks for being specific you know I have two sisters." he peered out the door. I saw him fully and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and had pink boxers on. I would have laughed if I wasn't so shocked about seeing Eddie half naked, he was ripped he had a six pack with biceps and muscles in all the right places. Eddie's frame often hid how muscly he really was.

"Oh hey Jill is everything okay."

"Everything's peachy."I say sarcastically.

"Micah can you give us a minute, unless you wanted to talk to him." he put an emphasis on him.

"No I was bored." I say lamely.

"Umm i'll go."

" NO!, I mean That's okay you don't have to." I was scared of being left alone with Eddie what if I say or do something stupid.

"It's fine I had to go out anyway I left my phone in my friends room."

"Oh okay." Things got awkward when Micah left I could feel Eddie staring at me but I Couldn't return his gaze or I might start drewling from the fact that he had no shirt on.

"Jill." He let my name hang in the air."

"Yeah." I said when I finally found my voice.

"What's wrong."I wanted to say that what's wrong is I've been sent to the most undesirable place for a vampire or that I was falling for my guardian but he was in love with someone else, or for the fact that I keep getting pulled into Adrian's head which was freaking annoying but instead I said.

"Nothing." I just wanted to curl up in a ball alone and cry I missed my old life and my parents.

"I know your lying." He said calmly I hate how calm he is about everything for once I just wanted him to yell or to show some kind of emotion other than calm.

"How would you know are you in my head do you know what i'm thinking do you know what goes on up in here!." I wanted to see if I could piss him off.

"No but i'm good at reading people it's my job." there he goes again.

"Screw your job." I saw him grit his teeth, finally some kind of emotion. I basically told him that what his trained for his whole life meant nothing with that comment.

"What is your problem?" he asked frustrated.

"being stuck in this place, surrounded by people I don't know, being a long way from home, I want my old life back." I felt a tear slip from my eye but quickly wiped it away hoping he wouldn't notice but nothing ever goes past Eddie.

"Jill." I saw him take a step towards me like he wanted to comfort me but he didn't know if I would allow him. I couldn't believe I was crying in front of Eddie, I couldn't stop myself he came and wiped the tears from my eyes and the pulled me into his embrace. and by then it was like a waterfall. I felt his thumb rubbing circle on my back gently it was soothing. "Shhh it's okay." I finally gained control of my emotions but I still wanted to stay in Eddie's arms we just stood there for a while.

"do you feel better now?"Eddie said softly. I did I've been bottling everything up and it felt good to let it out. I sniffled against his chest.

"Yeah." I said barely loud enough to hear but I know he heard. I pulled away a little so I could look up to see his face.

"I'm sorry I said screw your job I really do appreciate you being here."

"It's okay." I couldn't look away from his Hazel eyes I was mesmerized by them, my gave flickered to his lips I really wanted to kiss him. I moved my head a little closer to his he wasn't pulling away or trying to stop me so I moved closer, until I could feel his warm breath against my face and then the door opened.

hahahaha aren't I just evil I killed of Jill and Eddie's moment until next time find out who walked in on them :D review, review, review


	13. She's the man

An: I wanted to thank cheerybell for her help with my problem of whether I should this chapter from Eddie's Pov and she said that I should since there's been heaps of stories that have a Jill Pov, and a Adrian Pov but never Eddie Pov. So let's see what goes inside his head. ;)

Shit I swore in my head Micah had just walked in I sprung away as soon as I heard the door open how could I have let myself get into this situation what was I thinking?

Oh that's right I wasn't thinking as soon as I let Jill into my arms my heart took over damn. I have got to keep my feelings in check.

"Oh sorry were you guys still talking." I don't think he saw anything it probably looked like we were sorting things out because of Jill's tear stained cheeks.

"No, no were done here, right Jill?"

"Yeah." she said wiping her eyes. My chest was a little wet from Jill's crying but that's okay, I felt sorry for her I mean her life changed in a matter of weeks she probably didn't have enough time to digest it all, it's a lot for a fifteen year old to deal with. I admired how strong she was being about this, I could understand why she had a breakdown today. But my mind couldn't process how Jill was about to kiss me, what did that mean could it be that she got caught up in the moment or something else. When it came to girls I was pretty clueless. It was always Mase's job to point things out for me, god I missed him and seeing Micah everyday didn't help.

"Oh okay then, so you guys up for a movie today, I booked the lounge for us and we'd have it until curfew." Since it was Saturday today the curfew was 11.00pm.

"Umm I don't know it's up to Jill really, I don't mind."

"Sure it's not like I have anything better to do."

"No hot date, What did your brother scare him off." I saw Jill blush.

"Depends on which brother your talking about." Jill joked back.

"Of course Melrose here he's pretty intimidating without his shirt on, I would be scared of him if he wasn't my friend." I felt my face go red.

"Oh would you stop with the sarcasm." I grabbed a shirt from my closet an put it on.

"Actually our older brother is the one you should probably be afraid of he might not be as built as Eddie but when it comes to me he goes over protective scary mode. usually he's really cool and relaxed though." I flushed at Jill comment about me being built. this conversations getting a little weird.

"Well i'm gonna go have a shower, Can I trust you two to not be all over each other when I come back or i'll have to show Micah at how intimidating I can really get."

The first half of that comment wasn't a joke I mean I know Jill liked Micah from what Sydney told me but Adrian would seriously murder me if he found I'd been in encouraging Jill to go for him as for the last bit was me just joking around. Which I rarely do but When i'm with Micah I feel as if i'm with Mason again on the quad just hanging out. sometimes, When I couldn't get to sleep i'd look at him and feel like we were back at saint Vlads and nothing bad had happen and our lives were normal, I was still lighthearted and funny. The only nightmare I would have would be not passing my field experience, an not seeing my best friend trapped in a strigoi hideout and I wouldn't be tortured with guilt of what I could have done to change the events of his fate.

"Eddie just go have your shower and don't worry about your sister she's in good hands." Micah said with a wink.

"You guys know i'm still in the room."

"Well i'm going I trust you guys." Jill blushed again. She really was beautiful but I knew she didn't how much of a heart breaker she was or was going to be. I hopped into the shower and try to scrub away the feelings Jill caused my body. We were really going to have to talk about what happened today. Once I was happy that I scrubbed the feeling of Jill off my body I went to get dressed and when I walked in the lounge Jill and Micah were just laughing they really would be great for each other he makes her happy a mood that Jill's rarely ever in now.

"Hey should we invite Angeline over."

"I bet you'd like that." I heard Jill say under her breath, I gave her a puzzled look. She thought I wouldn't hear here.

"I texted her and she said she was busy so it's just you me and Micah."

"Okay then, so what movie are we watching?"

"She's the man." I look at Micah.

"Hey don't look at me, your sister picked it."

"Great a chick flick." Jill rolled her eyes.

"It's not that much of a chick flick it has soccer and it's about a girl who's trying to prove that girls can do anything boys can."

"Major chick flick."

"It's funny." Jill was right it was pretty funny but it was still a chick flick. we watched five movies after that I was starting to get bored I really needed to stretch, not to mention it was getting dark out.

"Jill I think I should walk you to your room now." It would also give us a chance to talk about what almost happened. Jill looked nervous like she knew what I was thinking.

"Oh come on Melrose the night still young."

"No Eddie right I should get going." That was a first.

"Awww." Micah pouted. I think that was meant for Jill.

"don't worry i'll probably back tomorrow to give you a early wake up call."

"Don't encourage her Micah or she'll never stop." Jill smirked at me.

"Come on you shouldn't we start walking."

"Yeah i'll see ya later Micah."

"Bye guys."

Jill and I walked in silence for a while, but I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Jill we need to talk about what happened earlier well what almost happened."

she sighed.

"Look I know you don't like me and your in love with Angeline and I promise I'll try not to do anything like that again but I just can't help the way I feel for you." There was her cute rambling, but wait Angeline I mean the girl was pretty and all with her long auburn hair and blue eyes but she was no Jill. And was I dreaming was Jill saying what I think she's saying.

"Wait Hold up me and Angeline I don't like Angeline I've never liked Angeline well not in the way you suppose I do, And what do you feel for me?"

My heart was literally pounding right now. I realized we were standing outside of Jill's door.

"I think we should talk about this inside."

"What about Angeline." But Jill had already opened the door and the younger girl wasn't in her room. "She said she's going to be hanging out in her friends room for a while so yeah." I was allowed in Jill's room since I was her brother but not after curfew. She shut the door behind us. My head was spinning right now and my heart was racing just like it had been when Jill an I had been on the verge of kissing.

"So." I asked.

"I like you a lot."she blurted out and her face had turned more red than any vampire i'd ever seen. I felt my face go red to."But I know you don't feel the same way."

"What Jill That's not true I like you a lot too I've actually liked you for a while now." I say looking at the ground.

"What?" she gasped like she couldn't believe what she was hearing."Then why didn't you do something about it."

"Because you liked Lee and I'm your guardian and your only fifteen not to mention Adrian would murder me your sister would be dissapointed in me and Rose who knows what she would do you have a status to hold and people would look down on you." but before I could add anything else onto that list I felt Jill lips on mine, my whole body felt electrified and alive I kissed her back with such passion it hurt and then I realized what I was doing and pulled back.

"You shouldn't have done that." My voice had gone husky and my breathing was laboured like hers. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

"I don't care because i'm tired of having my life dictated by others it's my life i'll go out with whoever the hell I want to go out with."

"Jill trust me i'd love to go out with you but theirs just too much on the line." And because there was Micah I would throw away all the rules for but, Micah liked her and I couldn't do that to him. Jill looked heartbroken

"I understand."

"No I don't think you do."

"Then explain to me." I sighed, how could I explain it to her. I didn't like speaking about Mason it hurt to much Sydney's words rung back to me "_you don't owe Micah anything. You certainly don't owe him Jill. He's not Mason, no matter how much they look alike." _maybe I should go after Jill.

"it's just Micah likes you too and he reminds me of my best friend."

"I still don't get it." I sighed in frustration.

"My best friend died." I put it bluntly to her.

"Oh Eddie i'm sorry." she came over and gave me a hug. Which made me feel really good. her hair accidently brushed my face and I got goosebumps.

"It's okay." she pulled away from the hug but was still close to me I was worried she might surprise me with a kiss again.

"But I don't like Micah I never have I like you." I found my face going red again. I couldn't stay away from this girl Sydney was right my feelings for Jill would just get stronger.

"Jill."

"Please Eddie you can't let Micah you stop because he reminds of your best friend because he's not your best friend and I don't like him so there's no point for giving up your feelings for him."

"Damn I hate it when your right that's my job." she smiled at me. "Fine but on one condition."

dun dun dun what could that one condition be find out next time xxx I promise next chapter is the last Eddie and Jill chapter if you want me to continue the next chapter from Eddie's Pov review me. and I told you if you give me reviews I write faster. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I just love making you guys think ;) and I know i'm evil but that's why you love me 3 and that's why Sydney lurrrvves Adrian cause he's a evil creature of the night. anyways i'm sorry if I didn't get Eddie quite right it's the first time i'm writting from a boys Pov.


	14. you did this

An: okay this chapter has everyone's Pov in it and I know I took forever but I had my first week back and I have a lot of homework to do not to mention I'm super tired so go easy on me enjoy! :D

Jill Pov:

Eddie's one condition was that he take me on a proper date. I was so excited he said that he wanted me to at least have some normality in my life. But I don't know where he was planing to take me, I mean people did think we were brother and sister. But who cares as long as he's there I know I'm going to have a good time. I was equally excited because I just had my first kiss and it was perfect the way he kissed me just made my knee's go weak. I can't believe I was the one to kiss him but I just wanted him to shut up because he said he liked me to and the rest was just a blur. he still didn't want anyone to know that were going out he said we should tell them together at the right time and I have to agree with him. My life just got to sad and lonely to happy and taken. It felt weird thinking of calling Eddie my boyfriend my last sort of boyfriend was Lee and he wanted to make me his undead queen I still got shivers just thinking about it but then I thought of Eddie and it made me feel warm again. I was just getting ready for bed when Sydney walked in.

"Hey Sydney."

"Hey, So you and Eddie are taking my Latte tomorrow for a day out." ooh Sydney just gave me some information about Eddie surprise date.

"Yeah."

"Oh cool have fun and don't forget to be back by 5.00pm because you have feeding to go to."

"I won't, Sydney?"

"Yeah."

"Thank's for letting Eddie borrow your car I know Latte's your baby."

"Well he's right you really did need a day out, So I'm willing to give Latte to him for a few hours, Well I let you go to sleep but what Eddie's planing your going to need it."

another clue and I was planing to get to sleep early anyway I needed a beauty sleep.

"Will do."

"Well goodnight."

"Night."I say and crawl into bed. and dreamed of Eddie.I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Angeline went to get open it and I see Eddie standing at the doorway looking handsome. I laughed it was what I did him to yesterday payback is a pain in the butt he smiled at me.

"Your still in bed come on the early bird catches the worm."

"I'll be ready in a minute should I wear something specific."

"Just clothes and bring a spare change just in case." Now I was really dying to know what were doing. I pulled a pair of demin shorts and t-shirt.

"I'll see you at feeding bye." I said to Angeline.

"bye." I barely just heard because I was bolting out the door to see Eddie.

"That was fast." He said.

"What did you expect me to take longer." I became self conscious wanting to go back and change into something cuter I think he sensed my thoughts and said.

"You look great." I blushed.

"Thanks." I felt like the luckiest girl in the world going out with Eddie, the guy was really sweet. "So are you gonna tell me where were going?"

"Now what kind of a surprise would it be of I told you." I saw Latte parked outside and there was something big inside the trunk. But I couldn't tell what it was because it was covered. I sat down in the car

"Here put this on." he handed me a bandanna.

"Seriously it's that top secret you want me to cover my eyes.'' He laughed.

"Yes."

"Fine."I sighed and put it on. "How do I look?"

"Great." I couldn't see his facials so I didn't know if he was lying to me. But I'll take his word for it. I was starting to get bored we had been driving for 30mins.

"Are we there yet?" I heard him laugh.

"Almost."

"Can I take the blindfold off."

"No you wore it for this long just a little bit longer." I felt the car park.

"Are we here?"I asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Yay!." I started to take the bandanna of but Eddie put his hands on top of mine to stop me his hands were warm and rough it made my stomach get butterflies.

"You can't take it off just yet he said wait there."he said and then took the big thing that was in the trunk I heard him walking away from me until I couldn't hear anything at all I started to panic was this some kind of joke is Eddie in trouble. But then I felt someone's arms around my waist I almost yelped in surprise but realized it was Eddie. he started laughing.

"You freak the living shit out of me."

"Sorry come on."He started leading me wherever her was taking me. then he took my blindfold off and I gasped. I was at a private lake and it was beautiful there was so much water. and beside the lake was a small paddle boat so that's what was in the trunk.

"I don't know what to say it's beautiful, perfect, thank you." He smiled at me.

"I thought you might like it."

"I don't like it I love it." I threw my arms around him and pulled him into a hug I love that he didn't do the normal date thing like the movie's or something.

"So lets get started we only have a short time before I have to take you to clarence." We both got in the small boat and he started rowing, while I used my magic to create a ball off water. Eddie stop paddling and watched my his face was in awe. I blushed and drop the ball of water.

"Hey don't stop because of me." I laughed. and then I stood up needing to stretch my legs. "Be careful I wouldn't want you falling in."

"I won't plus I know how to swim." He just smirked at me. I bent down a little to touch the water it's been so long since I've been around so much water it was agony staying in a dessert. And then I lose my footing I see Eddie trying to grab me but it's to late I'm in the water and it feels good it's nice and cool I start laughing.

"You did this." he started laughing I don't think I've heard Eddie laugh so much.

"What no I didn't I told you to be careful."

"Well can I at least have a hand." he reaches out to give me a hand and I grabbed it and then I try pulling him in the water with me but it didn't work you could rarely catch Guardians of guard. he starts laughing all over again but this time he couldn't stop.

"Nice try." he said. Then I got and idea if you can take him down tip the boat I mean he was standing close to the edge and all I'd need to do was tip it a little and he'd lose his footing. I started to push again the boat it was hard but Eddie didn't see it coming and soon he fell into the water with me.

"Not bad." he said. I smiled.

"Thank you." We both started laughing.

"Come on I think we should get going now." My face fell I was having such a great time and I liked the water. "Don't worry I'll try borrow Syd's car again."

"Okay."I reluctantly got out of the water. I saw him take out our change of clothes.

"Sorry I only bought one towel I didn't think getting wet was going to be on the agenda." I really didn't mind sharing with Eddie the towel was pretty big.

"That's okay." We both huddle up in the towel I think this is the closet I've been with Eddie with out interruptions or him pulling away. I found myself looking into those hazel eyes again and getting lost and then he brought his face closer to mine and kissed me it was soft and electrifying. I felt my knee's going weak again he put his arms around me to support me because I had literally lost feeling in them. and then he pulled away.

"We should get change you can take the car and the towel." I just nodded because my mind had gone numb to. I put on a pair of jeans and a singlet on and then I saw Eddie was done too.

"Lets go." we piled into the car I was feeling really tired from the swimming and magic not mention the lack of blood. I felt my self doze off and was being woken up by Eddie.  
>"Jill were here."I noticed it was dark out and my hair was still wet but Eddie's hair had dried.<p>

"Wow I can't believe I fell asleep on you it must have been a boring ride back." He shook his head and just smiled. I wondered if I looked like a total dork sleeping.

Sydney's Pov:

I saw Jill and Eddie walk through the door they both seemed a whole lot happier was there something going on that I wasn't in on Jill's hair was damp Eddie only gave me a few details of were he was taking her but i'm guessing it had to do with water no wonder he told me I wouldn't want to come because Jill had probably been using magic.

"So did you guys have fun?" Jill started to giggle.

"Yup heaps." That's good I was so confused why would Jill get all giggly she was never giggly."But I'm really tired do you mind if I go get myself some blood before I tell you about it." It didn't bother me any more about Jill having blood I guess I had gotten so use to Adrian and her. Thinking about Adrian caused my body weird feelings. I remember how hard he was trying with Sonya to learn magic and blocking his feeling from Jill it was really moving.

"Eddie would you keep me company." Now that was weird when did she need to have company.

"Sure." they both walked of into a separate room.

Adrian's Pov:

"Hey Sage."

"Hey." She said back.

"Is jaibait here yet?" I was starting to miss the younger girl we hadn't talked for ages and I feel as though she's been going through a rough time.

"Yeah here and Eddie just went to see Dorothy."

"Oh and she didn't come to say hi, that's harsh."

"She said she was hungry."

"I'll wait." I grumbled I felt weird around Sydney I couldn't quite put my finger on how I felt about her it was confusing she caused a lot emotions in me but also made me a better person. I saw Dorothy go upstairs.

"Looks like there done."

I went to look in the room and I saw Jill and Eddie's hand entwined and there heads bent close together. And I lost it.

"CASTILE YOU SON OF A BITCH!."

sorry if it has mistakes my rents were hurrying me with the comp and didn't get a chance to proof read enjoy and review, thanks for all the new veiwers and reviews love ya guys ;). And I know another cliffhanger dun dun dun what will Adrian do next :P


	15. replacement chapter of the talk

AN: replacement chapter. This chapter was only suppose to be read by one reviewer you know who you are. ;) but it seemed Evil not to share it since I did finish it and I did start this story and it's mean not to tell you what happens next and thank you to the people who do take time and review this story for me I love you guys.

"Adrian calm down."I tried to pull him away from Eddie god knows what Adrian would do. "Let's go into the kitchen." Well he didn't really have a choice seeing as I was already dragging him there.

"Can you believe it Sage Castile and Jailbait."Adrian said to me. "He might as well be a paedophile like Belikov."

"First of all Eddie's not a paedophile and second I can believe it because Eddie told me his feelings for Jill and thirdly would you quit being so mean to Dimitri."

"Wait what Castile told you his feelings for Jill and you didn't decide to tell me."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd flip out and plus Jill really likes him and if you do something that breaks them up you know she's gonna hate you forever so Adrian please just go along with it would you rather have her date a human or Eddie?" I knew I had made a good point an I saw some of Adrian's anger ebb away.

"Fine but I'm still giving him the talk." I couldn't help it I had to laugh at that.

"Yeah Adrian your so intimidating." he looked super pissed again and took a step towards me so I had no personal space and try staring me down but instead my heart started doing summersaults. His eyes were that green in real life I noted. And then Dimitri walks in.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to walk in on you guys just wanted to see if everything was alright." I blushed this probably looked really dodgy.

"Oh no it's nothing like that." Adrian huffed and walked out. Well that was weird. Dimitri did that cool one eyebrow thing. I shrugged and said.

"I don't know."

"Well I guess me and Adrian aren't going to become friends any time soon." Dimitri said. I didn't know what to say to that. I mean I knew Adrian wasn't going to get over his feelings for Rose any time soon and he never really quite liked Dimitri from what Rose told me.

"He's just being Adrian."I said. Dimitri sighed.

"I really want to make things right between us."

"I know." I didn't want to have this conversation it was to weird.

"Well I should go see where Adrian went you know just in case he does something that'll he'll regret." It wasn't a lie.

"Of course." Dimitri said. I breathed a sigh of relief once I was out of the kitchen. I just realized we always seem to have some kind of drama going on in the kitchen. I almost laughed. If I didn't just see Adrian walk into the lounge were Jill and Eddie were. Oh man please don't let him do something stupid.

"Adrian!" I yelled but but he still kept walking. Not good this is not good! I walk into the lounge and heard Adrian say.

"Castile Jailbait I'm for happy for you." What! I thought now theirs a shocker. And judging by their facials they were just as shocked as I was. "But Castile if you ever I mean ever hurt Jill or pressure her into something she doesn't want to do I swear to god you wouldn't want to know what I'm going to do to you."

"Adrian." Jill blushed. "Eddie wouldn't do that."

" Adrian Jill's right I would never do that." Eddie said.

"Then were done here." And he walks out of the room were all kind of left speechless.

"So I think we should get going." I said. They all just nodded.

"Hey Sydney." Angeline said."Can we go to the mall or something I mean we've been couped up at Amberwood without even doing anything."

"Yeah." Jill agreed. Me and Eddie looked hesitant.

"Come on pleaaase." Jill begged. I saw Eddie give in because it was Jill. Eddie looked at me if it was okay since I was the driver. I gave them a nod.

"Fine but only for a little while."

"Yes!" Jill and Angeline chorused than started jumping around. I smiled at least I can make someone happy. We started walking to the car and then Adrian comes up to me.

"Are you guys heading out already?"

"Yeah were going to take Jill and Angeline to the mall."

"Oh."

"Did you want to come?"

"No."

"Well then I'll see you around."

He looked like he wanted to say more like he wanted to stop me. And I found myself wanting to stay with him. Snap out of it Sydney the words '_vamp lover' _rang back to me. "Well bye Adrian." I said and got in the car. He just looked away and mumbled something that sounded like a bye. I see that the others were already in the car and were waiting for me. I tried making small talk.

"So did you guys have fun today?" I asked Jill.

"Yes." Jill practically gushed. "Eddie took me to a lake, and we sailed around in a little paddle boat, and then I fell out and got wet so I pushed Eddie in the water with me. and we had a little swim. But I wish I could have stayed there longer."

Jill said that whole thing with out taking a breath. I started laugh to at Jill's cuteness. Stop it Sydney vampires are not cute they are unholy. '_vamp __lover_'. I wish I could get Keith's stupid words out of my head.

"So why didn't you tell me you and Eddie were going out?"

"Their going out?" Angeline bursts out.

"Ah yeah." Jill says shyly.

"Oh that's cool."

"She didn't tell you because I told her not to." Eddie said.

"What why wouldn't you tell me, you told me your feelings for Jill." Eddie and Jill both blushed.

"We're here!" Jill and Angeline were bouncing up and down in their seats. I laughed. I'm going to have to get him to answer the question later.

"Calm down guys." we were getting out of the car and that's when it happened. It happened so fast that I wasn't prepared or even expecting it. We were surrounded.

Cliff hangers I just love them and I know you hate me right now probably wondering who the hell are they surrounded by well you'll just have to wait and find out. :P it's payback time review me and I'll update faster or I'll just take my time writing maybe a week or 2 weeks who knows ;)


	16. Help!

AN: thanks PurplePinapplePrincess haha I know I'm very unpredictable that's why you love me ;) otherwise the story would be boring if you guessed what I was going to do next. If you guys thought they were surrounded by strigoi's you were wrong... :D

My mind instantly went into panic Eddie and Angeline acted immediately pulling out there stakes but we all knew who was going to win here we were out numbered but still they fought. These people weren't even strigoi, they were humans which was really weird maybe they work for strigoi's it's not that unlikely since some sick and twisted humans wanted immortality. someone grabbed hold of me and I yelped. Eddie was on him in a flash but then someone grabbed Jill and his Job was to protect her he finished of the guy who had a hold of me then went after her. But pretty soon we were all trapped. They grabbed hold of all us and shoved us in a van. I tried to fight against the person grip but it was impossible he was a lot stronger and bigger. I'm surprised we didn't grab peoples attention but it happened pretty fast. Whoever these people are they weren't messing around. They bound our hands and mouths. I tried seeing if the knots would come loose but it was useless. someone put a cloth near my face and next thing I know I'm falling into a heavy sleep.

**Adrian's Pov**

"Hello is this Adrian Melrose." god who the fuck calls at six in the mother fucking morning!

"Yeah who's asking?" I answered groggily.

"It's Mrs Weathers here and your sisters Sydney, and Jill and your brother Eddie and cousin Angeline didn't show up last night."

"What!" I was fully awake now and my mind was screaming to me the moroi rebels. "What do you mean they didn't show up last night."

"I mean they weren't in their rooms and they didn't show up to classes today." She said dryly. Calm down Adrian just take a deep breath theirs got to be a logical explanation to this. "Do you by any chance know where they are?"

"No."I answered if I knew where they were would I be this panicked I thought.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll show up." I knew that was highly unlike. "But if you hear anything from them please contact us."

"I will." I said.

**Sydney's Pov **

I woke up with this bile tasted in my mouth. My eyes needed a bit of time to adjust to the darkness of the room, when they finally did I took in my surroundings I was in what looks like an old abandon warehouse. Just then someone walked in through the exit door. Another human, he came up to me I felt my eyes burn and something warm slide down my face I was crying, I was scared of what he might do to me he took of the binding on my mouth.

"What do you want."My voice quivered. I was surprise I could talk to him at all. I tried tugging at the bindings on my hands but they still didn't budge.

"Alchemist's." he mumbled to himself.

How did he know what I am only a very few people know about our organization.

"No point your not leaving any time soon." He said.

"Who are you." I felt the hot tears fall down faster on my face. I saw Jill out of the corner of my eye, she looked frightened I had to be strong for here. But I just couldn't I was gonna die and I really didn't want to die this way.

"I'm someone you don't want to get on the wrong side of." I heard Jill whimper. And he gave her a evil smile like he was enjoying this. I felt sick to my stomach. He left soon afterwards and he was stupid enough to leave my mouth unbound.

"Heeeelp!." I screamed. "Heeeeelp!." I saw Eddie move out of the corner of my eye he seemed to be waking up. I was relieved. Maybe he could get out of his bindings he's probably a lot stronger than me. Angeline was still knocked out. I hope she was okay.

"Eddie." I called his name. His eyes focused on me. And then they wandered to Jill. He started going ballistic trying to get his hands free. He had no luck either. And then I saw Angeline's head slowly starting to move and I knew she was starting to wake up as well.

"Heeelp!" I sobbed. I was starting to panic what and thinking of the what if's and what they could do to us. Eddie was trying to catch my eye and when I finally looked at him it was comforting because he was giving me this look like your not alone, I'll get us out of here.

**Adrian's Pov:**

"Shit."I said to no one. What am I going to do? I had an Idea but I didn't like it. Why couldn't this stupid bond work both ways. Now I know how Lissa felt. I pulled out my cellphone and dialled Belikov's number. It rang a few times and then he finally picked it.

"Hello." He said wondering who this is. don't ask how I got Belikov's number.

"Hey it's Adrian." He was silent for a while probably shocked that I had called him.

"What... what can I do for you?"He asked slowly like he was trying to digest this.

"We have a problem Sage, Jailbait, Castile, and the keeper didn't show up last night or this morning."

"Just hold on we'll be there in a minute."

"Okay bye." God that has got to be the weirdest thing I've done. I'm never doing it again. But Wether I liked it or not me and Belikov are going to have to work together if we wanted to find them. I just hope they were still alive.

**Sydney's Pov:**

Eddie been working on his bindings for a while now but he still can't get them to budge. I was starting to get so frustrated and hungry.

"Heelp!" My throat was hurting from all the yelling. My tongue felt dry.

"Help."I had no energy to yell any more. Another person came in through the door but this one wasn't the same person as the first one who came in.

"Who are you, what do you want from us?" This time my voice sounded less frightened and more strong. He started laughing his evil laugh made me flinch.

"You Alchemist think your so smart. Not all humans can be bribed you know." So this man had nothing to do with strigoi's. "My group and I are vampire hunters." there's more of them I thought. Clarence wasn't crazy after all their are such things as vampire hunters.

"But I'm not a vampire."

"No you may not be but you still help with their existences and for that you shall face the same fate as them."

"And what's that?" I asked suddenly scared to find out his answer.

"You'll have to wait and find out." Suddenly all the crazy Idea's of what they might do to us came back. Calm down I thought they probably Know your missing and are looking for you as we speak.

"Your not going to get away with this people are gonna come looking for us and wondering what happened to us."

"But they wouldn't know what really happened to you if it looks like an accident." My mouth went dry.

"Don't worry your death won't be nearly as painful as there's." He said disgustingly.

"You're sick." I spat at him. He just laughed and walked out the door. I wish their mouths were unbound to because my imagination was a cruel thing right now.

**Adrian's Pov: **

Belikov and Sonya dropped by my apartment a few hours ago and left to go to the mall where they said they where going to see if they could find any information, while I was trying to get comfortable so I could dreamwalk. soon I started to doze of but I couldn't reach any one of the four. I got up in fustration I wanted to do something I wanted to help not just sit here. I wanted to be productive. I heard a knock on my door. I thought it was Belikov but it was Trey.

"Your girlfriends not here." I snapped at him I didn't know what Sage saw in him so what if he was a quarterback. Not that she told me she liked him but you could see it from a mile away that this kid had it bad for Sage and I could understand why.

"I know where they are.."

Will Adrian be the hero Rose claimed he would be in last sacrifice or will someone else step up... tune in next time to find out one lucky contestant will get a shout in my next chapter if they guess it right review :D and I know I took a while with this chapter and I'm sorry, but I was hanging out with a friend in the weekend I hadn't seen him in a year so I couldn't turn down the offer. Don't you just love that feeling you get when you see someone you haven't seen in a while. I do. Any ways I love you guys and thanks for the awesome reviews I'm sad to say this but this story is drawing near it's end. :(


	17. Pray

AN: Thanks for the nice reviews and criticism I appreciate it. And Cheerybell you guessed it right of course I wasn't going to let anyone steal Adrian's moment to be the hero, with a little help from Trey. But lets just see how it turns out.

**Adrian's Pov**

"What?"I asked I couldn't believe what I was hearing how could he know where Sage was, and the others of course."You couldn't possibly know where they are hell! I don't even know where they are and their my family."

"You can drop the act." Trey said. I was getting more confused and angrier by the second.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you are, I know Sydney's not one of you she's human and Eddie isn't Sydney's twin and Jill's not related to you." Shit I think now's the perfect time to panic. Did Sydney tell him? Would she do that? Well since he already knows what I am might as well ask.

"What am I then?" God that sounded so childish I thought. I'm suppose to intimidate this guy.

"You're a.. a.. vampire, please don't bite me." Trey said looking scared, I would have laughed if this situation wasn't so serious.

"Dude I'm not gonna bite you, and how do you know what I am, I mean not saying that I am a vampire."

"Look we can stand here and talk about this later but right now we have to save Sydney."

"How can I trust you, I mean you could be lying." I could see he was getting frustrated by the second.

"Look your wasting time Sydney doesn't have long so if you really care about her your just going to have to trust me because honestly I don't think you've got any leads so far so it's either me or you wait for your friends to come back and tell you they found nothing."

What the hell did he mean by "care about her." I don't care about anyone but Jill. But then why do I care so much about saving her too this is all so confusing.

"Are you coming." Trey snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Lets go." I hope I'm making the right decision.

**Sydney's Pov**

The man's word kept ringing back in my head. This is worse than the strigoi encounter. Thinking about the strigoi encounter made me think about Adrian, which caused a lot of emotions to swirl through me. I thought back to the last time I saw him at Clarence house and how he looked like he wanted to tell me something. Now I'll never know because I'm going to die. I felt a tear slip down my face. Be strong Sydney you are strong. Finally my survival mode kicked in I didn't want to die this way I wanted to die from a natural cause. I tried tugging at my binds but it was still no use, Eddie's been trying for the last few days.

I could see Jill face it looked paler than usual,she needed blood, or she wouldn't survive. I could see her eyes glistening with tears as well. I felt sorry for her if this was her last moments well she'd be pretty depressed especially since she's miles away from home and hasn't seen her parents for who knows how long. But at least she'll have Eddie. And then there was Angeline I really don't know what she'd be feeling right now she was looking as tough and determined as ever. I heard my stomach grumbled oh man I never really wanted something greasy and fatty in my life.

**Adrian's Pov:**

We got into Trey's car. So not fair "why can't I have my own car!" I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Trey asked.

"Nothing."I still didn't trust the guy entirely especially when he knows our secrets. But right now I had nothing better options.

"How do you know where she is?"

"I know the group who kidnapped her."

"How do I know this isn't a set up?" I'm starting to have my doubts I should have at least told Belikov or Sonya shit.

"Well you don't but your gonna have to trust me, if you want to save them."

"For now." I said.

**Sydney's Pov:**

I haven't slept properly in days but I'm scared of dozing of because my dreams are not haunted by re-education any more or Lee but what the vampire hunters are going to do. I had a lot of twisted dreams like how they could make my death slow and painful like cutting me up limb by limb, or something less bloody like tying something heavy around me and drowning me. Stop it Sydney you can't keep thinking like that or your gonna scare yourself to death I told myself. I breathed in and out to calm my jittery nerves, it helped but only a little bit. I felt drained emotionally and physically. I don't know what I'm going to do. This is the worst than the time I got held hostage by Lee, I shivered at the memory. Please god please let someone find us. If I could I would clutch on to my cross right now it always comforted me when I was feeling nervous or sad or angry, but for now my prayer will have to do. The door opened once more and it was the same guy who planted all these terrible idea's in my head.

"Come back for more have you." I sneered at him. I was too hungry or tired to car what he did to me now I'd actually like to go join god, that is if I go to heaven.

"I would be quiet if I was you, you might want to be a little more respectful to me since I hold your fate in my hands I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

"Your an evil bastard." I don't know what happened I just got so mad I'm not the swearing type it's the lack of everything that's making me edgy. Next thing you know I feel a sharp pain to my side and see blood oozing out. The pain is so intense I could just scream and cry but I don't want to give him the satisfaction and I don't think I have any tears left to cry. The blood is pouring out fast I could just die of blood loss. I see him turn away and walk out the door again, and that's when I let out a loud scream.

**Adrian Pov:**

Please let them be alive I thought as Trey parked the car.

"Look this is not going to be easy the place it heavily guarded."

"What is this place any way?"

"Look I'll explain later but right now we don't have much time."

"Yeah you've been saying that a lot."

We walked up to an old abandon warehouse by the looks of it and from afar I could see three people standing outside. He wasn't kidding this place was heavily guarded because I could see three more on the other side.

"Just follow my lead." He whispered.

"What?" I didn't have enough time to react Trey grabbed me by the arm and hauled me into the warehouse.

"Hey Trey what do we have here?"

"I found another one of these foul creatures." Trey said his voice filled with disgust.

"Ah your father would be proud take him in my boy."

"Yes sir." Once we were out of earshot I let him have it.

"What the hell man and you can let go of me now." I said.

"Sorry, come on we have to hurry." We climbed flights of stairs and went through various doors and then finally we came we had reached our destination. I opened the door and what I saw was horrible.

**Sydney's Pov:**

Someone else came through the door shortly after I thought it was that horrible man who stabbed me and whimpered but it wasn't it was Adrian and Trey, Impossible I must be dreaming I'd lost all hope of anyone saving us. But no there he stood he came over towards me and suddenly I was snapped out of my haze.

"Adrian."I breathed. "How-"

"Shh not now Sage don't worry your safe now." he untied my hands while Trey did Eddies. When they finally came free I hugged Adrian so tight I never wanted to let him go I just sobbed on his chest. I thought I had no tear left to cry but I was wrong. I felt his arms circle around me holding me tightly like he knew what I was feeling. It felt so right being in his arms I felt safe. He pulled back and saw blood on his shirt and then look at my top, and saw I was bleeding.

"Sage what happened?"

"Oh it's nothing I'll heal."

"No she won't," Eddie said. "Sydney you've lost a lot of blood." I realized he was free and was working on Jills bindings.

"I'm fine." I tried walking but I felt light headed and couldn't stay upright.

"Woah careful." Adrian grabbed my arm. "Sydney." Adrian said in a serious voice no humour or any thing. "Please let me help you I can make it go away."

"No!" I yanked my arm back. But started falling again.

"Please." He said desperately. "You need medical attention now." A few moments ago I wanted to make it out alive so badly and now I could die from blood loss and I had someone who could save me but I wasn't going to take it because it had magic involved. Even that sounded stupid to me. My brain was telling me to stop this at once that magic was a bad idea, but my heart was saying if magic's so bad then why can it heal people and save peoples lives.

"Okay."I whispered. Adrian looked shocked that I had agreed with him but he didn't waste time he thought I might come to my sense and change my mind. I felt his magic it was warm and soothing and made me feel like everything was being taken care of as long as Adrian was here.

No cliff hangers and I know I took forever with this chapter and I'm sorry I had a lot on my plate. But tell me what you think if you want me to add something if some thing's or if something's bugging you just let me know and I'll do my best any ways just a few more chapters and this story will be coming to a end :'( sad I know but review, review, review xx love you guys and thanks for reading.


	18. Rose

AN: well since you liked my last chapter so much I've started this chapter early. So some of you reviewers don't want this story to end well it has to but I could do another story afterwards like about their life after all the hook ups like if they had children. Or you can review me and give me some ideas and I've started a poll so go to my profile and vote:D and who read the tweets that R.M did she broke twitter hahaha, ALSO WHO'S EXCITED THAT THE GOLDEN LILY GOT MOVED TO 12 JUNE WHOOP WHOOP! CAN I GET A BOO YEAH!

Adrian was like an angel sent from above his healing made me feel happy and blissful. It was over all too soon. I found my head becoming more clearer. Wait did I really just compare Adrian Ivashkov to an angel? I didn't have time to dwell because everyone had became free and Trey was taking charge, also another question to add to my list what is Trey doing here?

"Sydney we need you to be able to get to the car do you have enough strength and energy?" My head was spinning right now but other than that I think I'll be alright. I saw Eddie was carrying Jill she looked like she was on the verge of passing out. I prayed for her as well Oh god please let all of us make it out of here alive and keep Jill with us.

"Yeah I think I'll be okay."

"Good now there's a escape door right there." He said pointing to my left. "It's going to be the easiest and fastest route out of here." He gave Adrian a set of keys.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's the keys to my car take them and get them out of here."

"And what about you?" Adrian asked.

"I'll be distraction, look I can't leave with you guys otherwise they'll know I helped you I'll just say you guys attacked me." Adrian looked like he wanted to argue but I urged him to hurry.

"Adrian come on Jill needs blood."

"Okay." He finally agreed. He slipped his arm around my waist and I let myself lean on him for support . My views were really changing about the evil creatures of the night maybe they weren't so evil. I'm definitely going to be ending up in a re-education centre. We got to the first door that Trey was talking about, and that was when things got tricky. I saw two guys standing in our way of freedom. We didn't really have a plan from here but we just went for the kill. Eddie couldn't do anything since he was carrying Jill so it was all up to Angeline. She was a good fighter but she was no match for the two of them. I felt one of them yank me from Adrian's grasp, and Adrian did the unexpected he punched the guy right in the eye and it looked like it hurt Adrian more than him. I heard him swear and cry out in pain.

"You should have let me teach how to punch that was really sloppy."

"Shut up! Castile!" I burst out laughing I think I went into hysteria, everyone just looked at me like if I was okay.

"Your laughing at my pain." He said with his teeth gritted. "I got this saving you." I saw his knuckles were bleeding.

"Look you guys can kiss and make up later right now we don't have time we've got to get a move on."

Angeline was right, and what did she mean about me an Adrian kissing, We've never kissed in our life. I wonder what it would feel like. Wait did I really just think that. Oh god what is wrong with me. But I couldn't quite get the thought of Adrian's lips out of my head. Stupid brain like Adrian knew what I was thinking he smirked, my face instantly heated up. Get a grip Sydney it's just Adrian. But my heart wouldn't calm, it was beating wildly in my chest. My heart had a lot of energy and a life of its own, while my body was exhausted and zombie like.

I welcomed the cushy seats in Trey's car. Adrian had reckless driving figures this is why I don't let him near Latte. He was driving so fast it's a wonder he didn't hit anything. But pretty soon he was slowly down and I felt myself relax. I could tell his hand was hurting by the way he was driving with one hand. Why did he punch the guy? it was so unlike Adrian to do that I thought he would stay in the back and let Angeline deal with it because his hands don't do manual labour.

My brain was sore from all this thinking right now I need some rest, I felt myself drifting of but I wasn't fully asleep I was in a in between state. My dreams were haunted from both a mixture from what happened today, Lee's death and re-education. I didn't know which one was worse.

I felt the car stop, and doors slamming but I was to exhausted to get up maybe after a little while.

"Sage." Someone said softly were here.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said half asleep. I felt someone undo my seat belt and picking me up. I wanted to say put me down but I was to exhausted to fight against it. I open my eyes a little and see it's Adrian. Another surprise Adrian is just full of surprise. He didn't see me opening my eyes and thought I was still sleeping so I decided to enjoy it while I can. I put my head near his chest and listened to his heart. It was beating wildly in his chest. It's just from the adrenaline I thought nothing to do with you what so ever. But something inside of me wished it was but I knew he was still crazy about Rose and was still depressed about her picking Dimitri.

"What happened?" I heard Clarence say.

"I don't know I'm still trying to figure it out myself." I wanted to say vampire hunters but then I remembered I'm suppose to be asleep.

"Well you can take her up to one of the guest bedrooms."

"Thanks, and can we get Dorothy to bring up some food." I really wanted some food right now. I never expected Adrian to be so strong I mean I've got to be heavy.

"Sure."

"Oh and Clarence how's Jill holding up?"

"She's fine just a little weak from the lack of blood but she just went and had a feed so I think she'll be alright, that boy hasn't left her side." I was relieved to hear that Jill was okay, and peeked through my eyelashes to see Adrian's expression. He had a small smile on his face. My heart beat increased a little seeing him smile. Then he started walking again and I could feel him climbing a set of stairs.

He smelt nice. to and his shirt was soft. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever but he reached the room all to soon. I felt him gently put me down and put a blanket over me. I felt him sit on the edge of the bed the mattress dipped under his weight. He was fiddling with something. I open my eyes a little bit and see him dialling a number on his cell phone. I felt a pang in my chest is he calling Rose? But I hear him say Dimitri's name.

"I found them, Yes they are all safe." Since when do Dimitri and Adrian talk I thought Adrian hated Dimitri's guts. "Look that's not a problem I had help Okay I'm safe so is everyone else that's what counts." It sounded like Dimitri wasn't happy with Adrian, and it also sounded like Adrian was getting annoyed with that. "I'm not a little kid Belikov I can handle myself." man I wish I could hear what Dimitri was saying because Adrian was really getting worked up." Yeah well people can change! look we'll talk about this later my mother fucking hand is killing me right now!" Adrian was fuming. I had a feeling they were talking about his drinking and him womanising but Adrian had really changed since the bond. He's become more mature.

Their was a soft knock on the door and Dorothy walked in.

"Lord Ivashkov you need to wake the girl up and give her this and also this is for your hand." I closed my eyes again.

"Thank you and you can call me Adrian." She just nodded. The door closed softly and Dorothy was gone. I felt Adrian on the bed again, touched my shoulder gently and I felt heat shoot through my body.

"wakey wakey sleeping beauty." I suppressed the urge to blush. I did a whole act of waking up like stretching and rubbing my eyes.

"What happened?" I saw him smile was he onto me did he know I was awake the whole time.

"Not much the ride back was quiet."

"Oh."

"Here you've got to eat." On the tray was a diet coke with a sandwich, apple and a packet of lollies I guess I need sugar from blood loss.

"Thank you." I started with the sandwich. I've never tasted anything so good in my life maybe it was from the fact I hadn't eaten for days.

"So do you want to tell me who those people where?" I didn't really if I told him would he believe me or think I was crazy like Clarence?

"Where's Trey?" Adrian flinched and looked hurt.

"He said he'll meet us back at my apartment."

"So answer my question now that I've answered yours." I took a deep breath.

"Vampire hunters." He looked aback for a second but then composed himself.

"This changes everything for guardians and Alchemist." I nodded. He grabbed the gauze from the tray and started wrapping his hand, but wasn't doing a good job.

"Do... do you want me to do it?" He looked at me his green eyes piercing into my brown ones.

"If you want to." He said and shrugged his shoulders. I grabbed the gauze of him and aseptic wipes and cleaned away all the blood.

"Ouch." He flinched. "That stings."

"Sorry." I tried distracting him. "Hey Adrian you know the day before we went missing." I didn't want to use the word kidnapped. "You looked like you wanted to tell me something." He looked away from his hand and looked at the ground I suddenly became nervous being so close to his. He was Just a few inches away from me I can feel his knee pressing into mine and it gives my body tingly feelings.

"It's was nothing." I looked down as well disappointed that it was nothing. Well what else was it going to be?

"Oh." I say. I start wrapping his hands with gauze, but I did a better job then he did. "All done." I said softly. He keeps his hands in mine it feels nice and warm their like it was meant to be. He looks into my eyes again and his expression is hard to read. I feel my heart beat increasing again. I've never seen Adrian look so serious in my life. A strand of hair falls in front of my face but before I can brush it back I feel Adrian's hand doing it for me his fingers make contact with my skin and my body instantly wanted to get closer to him. He rests his hands just underneath my chin. I can't look away from his eyes their mesmerizing. I see him move his head closer to mine. Is he going to kiss me? I don't have time to think I just let my heart take control. His face his centimetres away from mine.

"Sage..."He breathes "your beautiful." I want to remember this moment forever. His lips are soft, and makes my body burn for more. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer. he caresses my face slowly with his thumb and I feel my self shiver. He pulls back and looks into my eyes once more.

"What does this mean?" He asks me.

"I...I don't know." The door opens and we both pull back. But it's too late the whole gangs seen us. Angeline smiles widely.

"Pay up I told you those to liked each other." I blushed. Eddie and Jill grumbled and Pulled out five dollar bills.

"Wait you guys made a bet?"

"Sorry Sydney we were bored at school and had nothing better to do so Angeline suggested that we make a bet." Eddie said.

"Wait you like me?" Adrian said. I blush again. "Since when?" I don't know when exactly I started liking Adrian but he's never far from my mind.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a while."Jill said and winked as she closed the door.

"Do you like me?" I ask looking to the ground afraid of his answers he probably had a million pretty girls waiting in line for him.

"Yeah..but I thought you liked Juarez." I give him a shocked look. "I've never liked Trey like that."

"But he likes you." Trey likes me that was news to me.

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does, I see the way he looks at you." He says in a strained voice with his fist clenched.

"But I don't like him like that." This time Adrian looks at me and not at the ground. "I like you." I feel my face heat up. He smiles a genuine smile. Theirs a knock on the door again. Jill comes in.

"Look I really don't want to be going through this heart felt conversation with you guys so please hurry it up and Dimitri wants us back asap."

"We should get going it is getting dark and we have to give Trey his car back." I said.

"Okay but I get to drive." We walked out into the driveway. Adrian held my hand it felt weirdly right. they way our fingers fit perfectly.

"You know Sage you make me a better person." I smiled. we all got into the car and prepared for a bumpy ride. But the ride back to Adrian's apartment wasn't so bad. Not as bad as the escape Jill, Angeline and Eddie all looked better and refreshed but I knew they'd still be haunted by this just as I was. We got out of the car and was met by a very worried looking Dimitri.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you alive, are you okay princess."

"I'm fine." Sonya gave all of us hugs it was a surprise that Angeline let Sonya hug her.

"Lets go inside." I didn't feel comfortable outside any more. We walked into the lounge and sat down. Adrian recapped everything to Dimitri I didn't listen I didn't want to live through the awful memories again. Dimitri's face was emotionless through the whole story. which I found amazing Sonya looked appalled and I had to smile at that. Someone rang the door bell I said I would get it because honestly I didn't want to stay in the room any more and look at Adrian while he told the story, It was only Trey anyway but when I opened the door it wasn't Trey.

"Rose?" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Thank you XoXoGossipGirls for you awesome review. I'd like to make a dedication to my English teacher I wouldn't have started this story if it wasn't for him he gave me the courage so thank you, and thank you to all you reviewers who took the time to review my chapters I really appreciate. that's why this chapter is early because of your nice reviews ;) and I did take into account of what you wanted me to do. So hopefully I fulfilled your needs. ;) and cliffhanger mwahaha :D


	19. Getting married

AN: OMG! I finally got my hands on the hunger games loved it and I loved Peeta! and Gale but I don't know which one I like better. Anyone else read the hunger games?

sorry for the late update I was just so busy with sports and assignments but I'm on my vacay now so hopefully It will be more frequent no promises. Hope you guys liked the sneak peak I'll tell you guys if I'm going to be late U.D

I couldn't believe it Rosemarie Hathaway was standing there smiling at me like it's just a normal day. I however did not find it normal to see my well I don't know what to call him my kind of boyfriend ex girlfriend standing at his doorstep. I suddenly felt insecure, Adrian was in love with her, well he had been in love with her until she broke his heart. What if her being back bought up old memories and he started loving her again and left me. Stop it Sydney she's going to know some things up.

"Can we come in?"

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah." Rose said and then I saw Queen Vasilissa Dragomir standing outside making her way toward us and her boyfriend Christian Ozera they made a cute couple, they both had stunning looks that contrasted well together.

"Sorry come on everyone's in the lounge." I walked in with them and Adrian's eyes widened in shock.

"Rose!" Jill said gleefully and hugged the older girl.

"Hey Jill how you been?, We heard what happened." Rose said with a grim face. Adrian just stayed silent like he couldn't quite believe Rose was standing right in front of him.

"I've been good, I missed you guys." I could tell by Vasilissa expression that she was pained to be in the same room as Jill and I could tell Jill felt uncomfortable because she could tell, that Vasilissa wasn't use to her. "Is that why your here because of the vampire hunters?" Jill asked.

"Vampire hunters?" Dimitri and Sonya recapped what we just told them, while Adrian continued to look dumbstruck. I wish he would tell me that everything was going to be okay between us even though Rose was here, But I know that was me being selfish and insecure. His eyes met mine from across the room.

"Hey Sage can I talk to you in my room." All eyes were on us. I felt insecure more than ever surrounded by all these beautiful people.

"Uh...sure." I said. I could feel their eyes on my back. He lead me through a small hallway that lead into his room which was dark his bed was unmade and their was paintings everywhere some of them were covered while others were hidden behind another painting. I realized I've never been in a boys room before. I blushed at the thought of being in Adrian's room.

"I wanted to show you something." Not the words I wanted to hear.

"What?" I asked softly. He pulled out a painting from behind, and I gasped. It was a painting of me.

" I know it doesn't do you justice I couldn't get your eye's right."

"No Adrian's it's beautiful you made me look so... beautiful-." My voice broke a little. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Sage you are beautiful." I felt my cheeks heat up again and I look to the ground. I felt Adrian's hand on my chin as he tilts it up so I have to look at him. I get lost in a sea of green. "Sage you don't know how beautiful you are." I want to look away but I just can't he inclines his head closers to mine and kisses me softly. I know things are going to be all right with me and Adrian even though Rose is here. I hear a soft knock on the door. Adrian takes a step away from me and clears his throat.

"Come in."

"It's only me." Sonya say's. "you don't have to hide your relationship from me I can see it in your Aura's." I blushed again and Adrian puts his arm around my waist.

"Yeah she's my girl." Adrian says playfully with a wink.

"Sonya can you not tell the others just yet were's still sorting some things out." I said. I think Adrian agreed with me because I still didn't know were we stand.

"Of course dear, We've contacted your school and told them you wouldn't be going back to Amberwood straight away." I was relieved to hear that I needed some time to get over what happened.

"You could stay with me if you want?" I would rather take Adrian's apartment then Clarence's creepy manor. There was a hotel

"I'll think about it." But inside I was actually dying to say yes! but didn't want to seem creepy I'm not really good with social cues.

"Well you guys if you don't want people to get suspicious then I suggest you shouldn't be cooped up in here for too long or they'll get the wrong ides." She winked at us. I felt myself go red again, Adrian seemed to be loving this. I was so screwed. I had feelings for a vampire party boy, and was really getting attached to Jill, Eddie and even Angeline. I was scared of re-education centres but I couldn't just pretend like I don't have feelings for Adrian or have become attached to vampires. Their really not as bad as Alchemist make them out to be.

"Sage." Adrian's voice bought me out of my horrible thoughts. "Do you wanna go back into the lounge?"

"Sure." I said putting a fake smile on my face. Adrian takes my hand.

"Sage is everything okay between us I mean I know it's got to be weird with...you...uh.. know." I could see the pained expression on Adrian's face just talking about her. I try to mask my pain.

"It's okay I get what you're saying." Adrian looks relieved. He drops my hand as we get closer to the lounge I already miss the warmth of it. I see Rose and Dimitri are nowhere in sight they probably catching up with each other. I guess it must be hard for both of them, being apart for so long. Adrian notices too I can't read the expression on his face. I also noticed Jill and Eddie were gone I think it's probably because Vasilissa was here and she must feel awkward and Eddie would have to follow her because he's her guardian and is totally in love with her. I wonder when their going to drop the bomb. Vasilissa bought of my thoughts.

"It's Sydney right?" I nodded I realised we hadn't been properly introduced with all the chaos going on. "I'm Lissa and that's my boyfriend Christian."

"How's it going." He said with a half wave.

"Fine, I don't want this to sound rude or anything but what are you guys doing here anyway?" Vasilissa smiled.

"Well Dimitri told us that Jill was missing and we got really worried and kept thinking it was Moroi rebels and then we find out Adrian's gone too, so we flew out in a private jet to find you guys but it looks like we missed all the action." I remember something Jill told me that she feels that the reason why they protect her so much is because of Vasilissa because they all still want her to be in power, I don't know if that was quite true but Vasilissa made it quite obvious she's not use to Jill. I knew Vasilissa wasn't a bad person and neither was Jill I would hate to be in their position. I suddenly missed Zoe and her sweet smiling face. I really hoped she's forgiven me, she was still so young and innocent and couldn't be mixed with the Alchemist world I will not let that happen, I can't let that happen. It will destroy poor little Zoe who was still very naive. Oh how I wanted to hug her right now and see her with her two cute little pigtails. In a way Zoe was a lot like Jill. I guess I always kept thinking of Jill as Zoe.

"Sage you okay?" Adrian whispered in my ear. I felt his warm breath on my neck and shivered. It felt tantalizing. I got goosebumps down my arms.

"Yeah just feeling a little homesick." I thought of Zoe's in here cute pyjamas again.

"Your missing your folks, I'm glad I'm away from court." I shook my head.

"No I don't miss my parents, well let me rephrase that I don't miss my dad I miss my sister Zoe and my mom."

"You don't like your dad?" Adrian raised an eyebrow. "That makes two of us." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

Typical Adrian. I shake my head, he's never going to change. But I'm wrong he has changed he's becoming a better person.

"Hey Sydney can I talk to you?" I turn around and see Rose is back.

"Ah yeah sure." What could Rose want to talk to me about? Did she know about me an Adrian. Calm down Sydney your jumping to conclusions.

"So how you been Sydney?" I let out a sigh of relief, I knew I was just jumping to conclusions.

"I've been good." But I could be better I thought.

"How's Jill been? I didn't really get a chance to contact her and ask her how her first day went, I was going to ask her before but she disappeared." Confusion lit Rose's features.

"She's been good as well, she had a few problems at the beginning but we dealt with it." She had mixed emotions on her face.

"What sort of problems?" I didn't quite know how Rose would react to the news that Jill was getting bullied because this guy who looked like a dead ringer for Mason Ashford liked Jill. But I was saved by Adrian.

"Hey there you are Sydney, Sonya wants to see you." He saw Rose and the smile on his face was instantly gone. His eyes darted back and forth between us. "I can tell her to wait if your busy?" He said in a tight voice.

"Ah no, no I wouldn't want to keep Sonya waiting." I said nervously. Why should I be nervous I was just talking to Rose about Jill. "I'll talk to you later?" Rose just nods and looks at Adrian weirdly.

"Definitely." I walk towards Adrian and he puts his hand lightly on my lower back.

"What were you and Rose talking about?" I felt a pang of jealousy again.

"Nothing, just about how Jill's been."

"Oh." Again I couldn't read his expression. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I could ask Jill but I think that would be weird. "You know Sonya didn't actually want you I just wanted you all to myself." I felt my heart rate increase again. Adrian Ivashkov you causes so much emotions to swirl in me do you know that. I thought. One minute you make me feel insecure and then the next you make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. The door bell rang.

"I'm guessing that's Trey."

"I'll get it." Adrian said. He dropped his arm from my waist. He opened the door and saw Trey he didn't look that bad he had a few scratches and cuts but that's about it.

"Do you want me to get the first aid kit?" I ask Adrian.

"Ah yeah it's in the kitchen." Trey sits down on the steps he looks drained. I was just about to walk into the kitchen when I hear Rose and Lissa talking in the kitchen. I freeze, I stay extremely still and hold my breath. Vampires had amazing hearing.

"Did you notice how weird Sydney and Adrian were acting today, do you think something's up?" Lissa said.

"What Adrian and Sydney?" Rose asked shocked. "It could happen but I don't think Sydney's Adrian's type, maybe Adrian's using her as shock value for his parents." Rose said with a shrug.

I felt tears threaten my eyes would Adrian do that? Of course your not Adrian's type I mean he dates pretty girls who look like supermodels. I'm nothing like Rose or supermodels. I take a few seconds to compose myself and then take a deep breath, I push open the door and grab the first aid kit and walk out again.

"Here." I said to Adrian I couldn't look him in the eye. He raises and eyebrow at me, which makes him look hotter than he already is.

"Thanks." He said.

"Do you want me to do it since your not very good with bandages and I think Trey would be more comfortable with a human doing it." I just verbally bitch slapped Adrian. He looked stunned for a moment than composed himself quickly.

"Fine." He says tightly and leaves. While Trey just looks confused.

"What was that all about?" I shake my head.

"Nothing." I said and started wiping the cut near his eyebrow. "How did you get injured so much."

"I had to knock some guys out the place is monitored." I never thought of that I felt guilty. Trey was trying to read my expression.

"But it's okay I'm okay." He said trying to make me feel better. I felt a little better but was Adrian did Trey really like me like that?

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." I said with a half smile. He grins at me.

"Your welcome." He looks deep into my eyes and gets a weird look on his face. Then I feel his lips on mine I don't have time to respond because I'm so shocked. Someone clears their throat behind us. I pull away and see it's Adrian. He looks hurt and angry. He storms into the house.

"Adrian wait." I feel so guilty. I see every ones looking at us but I don't care I need to explain that I didn't kiss him back I don't even know were that kiss came from. I follow him into his room

"What Sydney? shouldn't you be making out some more?" I knew this is serious he called me Sydney.

"It's not what it looks like." I say softly. my eyes burn and I look at the ground.

"Really? Cause it looked like you were all over Mr quarterback!"

"Why do you care your just using me for shock value!" I say angrily.

"What?" He looks confused. "I'm not using you for shock value I never have! where'd you get that idea from." I look away.

"Never mind."I whisper I just blew it with Adrian. Why can't I just trust him I'm so stupid.

"What so you make these claims and you don't have any thing to back them up?"

"I'm sorry okay." I say more to the ground then him I don't even know if he even heard me.

"Sydney would you please talk to me I'm really confused here.'' He throws his hands in the air in exasperation.

"I overheard Rose and Lissa talking about us." I said softly. He takes a step towards me. He looks mad but I know it's not at me.

"What did they say." He said with his teeth gritted.

"That I wasn't your type and you if we were to be going out that you would be most likely using me as shock value." I've never seen Adrian so pissed in the time I've known him. "Adrian please don't just leave it." I grab his arm. He looks at my pleading face.

"Fine." His face softened.

"Adrian I'm serious I...I don't like Trey like that I don't know he just kissed me and I was just so shocked." He cups my face with his hands.

"I know, I believe you sorry I blew up at you I...I just really like you and don't wanna lose you." I felt giddy. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"I really...like you too." He chuckles.

"I love it when you turn all shy." I felt blood rushing to my face. His lips presses onto mine, Their soft and want me craving for me. I press myself closer to him and things start to get hot. He pulls away. My eyes feel heavy after that kiss.

"Wow." I blushed again what if I took things to far or things were moving to fast. "That was amazing, you're amazing." I giggled. "I...I think I wanna go public with out relationship their gonna find out sooner or later and that way nobody can say anything about you."

"Okay."

"Lets do this." He grabs my hand and marches up to everyone. "I have an announcement everyone." All eyes were on us I felt more uncomfortable then ever. "Me and Sage here ARE going out." He put and emphasis on "_are_." everyone looked shocked except Sonya. "And thought you should know in case there was any confusion." I saw Lissa and Rose blush. Everyone came and congratulated us, it felt as if we were getting married.

"Umm...I have something to tell you guys too." Jill said nervously.

"Do you really want to tell them now?" Eddie whispered. Rose, Lissa and Dimitri all looked very interested now. I think Sonya already knew from their aura's

"Now or never." She took a deep breath. "Me and Eddie are sort of going out too." There was just silence. Here face turned a light shade of pink. Vasilissa mouth drops open. Eddie looks to the ground like he knew this was a bad idea. Sonya breaks the silence.

"That's lovely you two." I relaxed I hadn't known I was so wound up. Adrian offers a encouraging smile to Jill.

"Adrian." I whisper. "Yes." He raise one eyebrow again.

"Yes to what?"

"Yes I will stay here if... if you want me here." I say shyly. He looks at me like I'm nuts.

"Of course I want you here" He wraps his arm around my waist kisses my head.

"We should really help them out they look like their dying."

"So Castile you and Jailbait." He was acting like he didn't know about them. Eddie looked grateful.

"That's great!" I said. Lissa and Rose are just looking at all of us like we've gone mad.

"That is great." Dimitri agreed Adrian's gaze went to Dimitri. He looked shocked.

"Eddie can I talk to you." Lissa and Rose said. He gulped I felt sorry for him. Adrian chuckled.

"Poor bastard." He's gonna be a dead man. I think my life would be a whole lot worse if the Alchemist found out about me and Adrian the fears came back but this time they hit me like a tonne of bricks I couldn't breath.

polls up and vote before I close it and if you have idea's great share them with me and I'll put them up :D I always appreciate your feedback and did anyone watch the teaser trailer I dying for the book even more now. :( Thanks for reading xxx


	20. One big sleepover

An: The last chapter in the golden lily. I'm doing it in two parts because I couldn't fit everything in this chapter like I had hope so I've already started on part 2. :'( Oh is it okay if I added Mikhail to this chapter because everyone's a couple and I feel sorry for Sonya.

Calm down breathe I told myself. I finally gained control of the fear that had seized me. I saw Adrian looking at me funny.

"Everything okay Sage?" Why couldn't I be open with Adrian. I guess I didn't want him to worry about me I didn't want anyone worrying about me.

"Everything's fine, I'm just worried about Eddie." It wasn't a lie I was worried about Eddie. Lissa, Jill and Eddie had all gone to a separate room to talk. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't be I'm sure Castile and Jailbait will be fine." He kissed my hand. I knew he was right but I couldn't quite get rid of this feeling of dread from my stomach. He spoke to soon Jill comes crying out of the room and heads straight for the door out of the apartment. Eddie looks like he wants to stop her but he knows it a bad idea and Lissa puts a hand to stop him, so I go instead. I don't know what's going on but I know it's bad whatever Lissa said to Jill has gotten her clearly upset. I see her leaning against the mailbox.

"Just leave me alone Lissa." Jill says.

"Um.. it's not Lissa it's Sydney." She turns around and looks at me and I see big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Her face had gone red. I go over towards her and hug her this is the closets I've gotten to Jill the whole time we've been in Palm Springs. I hear her sniffle and she reminds me of Zoe so much I feel a hole in my chest I miss my little sister so much. I've made up my mind I'm gonna call her tonight whether she wants to talk to me or not. "Do you want to talk about it?" I wasn't the best at making people feel better.

"I hate my life!" She says. I was not expecting that. "It's like I have no control over it any more like no one cares about how I feel or what I think."

"That's not true Jill." What did Lissa say to her I wonder?

"Yes! it is Sydney! They took away the one thing that made me feel normal and happy." What does she mean by that?

"What do you mean Jill?" She gives me a frustrated look.

"Lissa said I can't date Eddie because people would look down on me and that I was to young and not mature enough it was like a slap in the face and you know what Eddie did he just agreed with her." Her tears were falling faster. "That's the last straw first they teach me how to be a princess then send me here and now their trying to control my love life! Will I ever get a say in anything?" I knew how helpless she felt because I often felt helpless like that too with Alchemist. "I'm really happy for you and Adrian though at least one of us will be happy." I smiled thinking about Adrian. But that smile was quickly replaced with anger. Why are they trying to control her life?

"Well obviously Eddie doesn't deserve you if he gave up that quickly, his loss." I said with a shrug. She laughed.

"That makes me feel a little better." I was relieved I wasn't so bad at this as I thought I was. The fear of vampire hunters came back I hated being outside for to too long.

"What happened to Trey?" I didn't ask before because I was scared Adrian would get suspicious. Jill smirked she thought I liked him too.

"He left shortly after the kiss that you ran out on." I blushed.

"Can we go inside?" It was dark out and I had a fear of strigoi as well.

"Sure but I really don't want to talk to them." She said with venom in her voice.

"Don't worry I'll do the talking." She looked grateful. We walked into the house and I had a sense of deja vu. I try to shake it off.

"Sydney I'm just going to have a shower I'm wiped out."Jill said. I nodded. I realized we all were staying in Adrian's small apartment. which had three bedrooms, it's gonna be one huge sleepover. I laughed at my own joke and everyone looked at me like I've officially lost it. Adrian walks over to me.

"What's so funny Sage?"

"Nothing." I say innocently. Lissa and Rose started whispering amongst themselves again I raised an eyebrow at them. They looked excited.

"Hey Sonya we've got a surprise for you." Lissa said. Both girls giggled.

"A surprise?" Sonya asked. They nodded.

"Go open the front door." We walked behind her, she opened the door and it was Mikhail. Her face was surprised all right, She squealed in delight and he lifted her off the ground at twirled her like they do in romantic movies. I melted right on the spot they looked so cute!

"Nqaaw." I say to myself.

"You like that stuff do you Sage? I can be Mr Right and Romantic as well." I gave him my best really look.

"What you don't believe me." He said in mock outrage. I give him a quick peck on the lips before anyone can see, to answer his question but he wasn't gonna let me off that easily he snakes his arm around my waist bringing us closer together and then someone whistle. We both pull apart from the same time and see Christian with a smirk on his face thankfully he was the only one who saw everybody was to busy in awe with Sonya and Mikhails reunion.

"Get a room, but I don't think even a room can contain you, you probably wanna rip each others clothes off right now." He said moving his eyebrows up and down. I felt like I was going to die I believed in marriage before sex. I hope Adrian knew that I wasn't gonna go that far with him.

"Speak for yourself, What about you and Liss making some more little Dragomir are you?" Lissa turned around at her name being said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing." Both guys said in Unison. I laughed. Jill was out of the shower and was in a new pair of clothes. were did she get them from we hadn't gone back to Amberwood.

"Oh Sydney dear I bought you your clothes as well I wasn't quite sure what you would want go check the bag it's in the room opposite to Adrian's. I nodded I walked into the room and saw the bag on the floor, since I'm alone I might as well call Zoe now I might not get a chance later. I dial the number and she picks up after a few rings.

"Hello." She says in her cute sleepy voice I realized it was probably bed time for everyone.

"Hey Zoe it's me Sydney sorry I called so late." There was a few seconds of silence before she replied.

"Oh...Hi."

"How...how is everything back home." I say anxiously.

"It's good-." Her voice breaks and I start to panic some things wrong.

"Zoe what's wrong?" I start pacing around in the small room.

"It's nothing really." But I can tell she's holding back tears.

"Zoe Sage tell me I know your lying." I hear a sigh on the other side of the line.

"It's just things at home aren't so great right now theirs been a lot of arguments in the house over me becoming an Alchemist, but I think Mom's totally overreacting I mean your fine so I'll be fine right..." I stay silent I have to agree with my mother I didn't want Zoe to become an Alchemist and get mixed up with the vampire world.

"I dunno Zoe Mom might have a point my life isn't so glamourus as you think it is."

"But how could you say that, you choose to be an Alchemist." How could I tell her that I thought it was amazing by the way our dad talked about it, it was hard not be sucked in I didn't want that to happen to.

"Well I was dazzled at a young age I thought it was amazing as well but trust me Zoe it's really not. Please promise me that you don't want to be come and Alchemist because of dad."

"But if I became and Alchemist he'll love me." I felt a little teary and angry at my father that he could make us feel so unloved and special at the same time.

"Zoe dad does love you, he just has a weird way of showing it." I keep my emotions at bay for now.

"Really?" Zoe ask excitedly.

"Yes and you don't need to become and Alchemist for him do you understand?" I put a firm tone in my voice.

"Yes ma'am." I laughed. She laughed as well and I knew things were back to normal with us and I was forgiven.

"Well I should get going let you get back to your beauty sleep." She giggles.

"Goodnight Syd." I feel a tear fall down my face.

"Goodnight." I whisper and then the line goes dead. I miss her so much even more now. I hear a noise from the other side of the room. I spin around and yelp when I see Adrian there.

"Adrian you freaked the living daylights out of me." I hastily wipe the tears from my eyes. Then I realise something how long has he been standing there. "How long have you been in here for? were you eavesdropping on me?"

"NO!" He says. "I just wanted to see of you where okay with all the rude comments that Christian made and I walked in and you where on the phone, so I decided to wait until you were done. But then I realised it was a personal conversation." He said looking to the ground.

"How...how much did you hear." I felt anxious again.

"Just the bit from you don't want to become and Alchemist and up to goodnight." He looks at me with a sympathetic smile on his face. "Where you talking to your little sister?" I nod. "How old is she?"

"The same age as Jill." He comes and wraps his arms around me and the tears start flowing again. I hate being all emotion but lately I've been having a lot of breakdowns. I hate my father for doing that to Zoe and me! I hate how he makes us feel like were not worthy enough to be known as his daughters sometimes.

"I hate him!" Adrian looks at me with shock on his face. I hadn't realised I had said it out loud. "Sorry I hadn't meant to say that out loud."

"It's okay." I sigh and flop down on the bed and Adrian does the same beside me. We just lie there in silence feeling comfortable in each others presences not having to do anything physical just enjoying each others company. He entwines he hand with mine. I must smell and not to mention I feel sleepy just laying on this comfy bed I know it's time for me to get up.

"I'm gonna go have a shower now." I say to Adrian.

"Ok." I get out my clothes and grab a towel. The shower in the apartment is nice it has a modern look to it. I turn the nob and the water from the shower head instantly makes me feel refreshed. I scrub all the memories of what happened today it feels nice having a shower when you haven't had one for days. I don't know how long I was in there for but my fingers were getting pruney, so I knew it was time to get out. I wiped myself dry and put on my Pyjamas. They felt heavenly to me soft and warm. The mirror was fogged up because of the nice hot shower I had so I got my towel and wiped it. When I looked at myself in the reflection I almost didn't recognise the girl staring back. She looked tired and weary but there was a new sense of determination in here their was this hard look in her eyes like she wasn't going to put up with peoples crap any more, There was also a new glow to her which probably had to do with Adrian but she liked the new her. There was a knock on the door

"Sage are you okay in there?" I gathered all my things.

"Yeah just give me a minute." I composed myself and open the door.

"Your looking much better." Adrian said.

"Thanks I feel better too."

"Nice Pj's" I look down at my Pyjama's self-consciously. They had zebra stripes on it.

"Thanks...where a-" My words cut off when I saw the lounge there was two air mattresses on the floor. That answers my question.

"Where what?"

"I just wanted know where I was going to sleep but my question has just been answered." I stare at the mattress longingly. I haven't slept properly in days.

"You could sleep with me." Adrian says cheekily with a wink. My face heats up.

"I'll be fine thanks for the offer though." He looks a little sad but then perks up again.

"Well I'll leave you to it." I sink down onto the mattress and sigh in happiness. I look up and see Jill sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up, and Eddie on the other couch looking at her sadly. It's obvious those two still like each other but I don't know what the heck I'm going to do about it. I mean it's none of my business what Vasilissa does and getting involved with royal politics and stuff but I hated seeing them like this it was depressing so I tried to make small talk.

"So whose talking the couch and whose taking the other mattress?"

"I'll take the couch." They both said in unison. Jill forced herself to look at Eddie, their eyes locked I felt weird being in the middle of this crossfire all I wanted was some sleep. They both looked awkward so I knew I had to fix this situation.

"How about I take the couch and you guys take the mattress." They both started to protest but I cut them off. "Look I really don't care were I sleep as long as I get some rest I'm really tired so please just take the mattress." They both nodded and I got up and spread the blanket neatly on the couch. Jill turned the lights off and. I felt my eyelids became heavy. But I couldn't sleep at least not on the couch it was nice but I needed more space. I tossed and turned quietly but it wasn't helping. I didn't want to wake Jill or Eddie and ask for a swap. I knew they would both be willing but they looked so at peace asleep. Their was only one option I grabbed my pillow and crept down the hall way to Adrian's door. I stood outside for a moment. Is this really a good Idea? He wouldn't mind and it's just one night Sydney. I pull open his door slowly and see him sprawled out on his bed. He looks so young sleeping so innocent so at peace. I stood and stared for a while. But then I got cold I placed my pillow next to his and slowly pulled the covers not wanting to wake him. I slid my body easily into the small space. His bed was comfy it was also warm too. He radiated a lot of heat and I pressed myself closer to him. He stirred a bit but then stop I let out a small sigh of relief. I drifted of into a heavenly sleep. I couldn't believe how fast morning came. it felt like I only got five minutes of sleep. I felt Adrian's arms around my waist my back was to him so I didn't know if he was awake or not. I turn around slowly and see Adrian smiling at me.

"Good morning Sage I see you changed your mind about my offer." I blushed.

"Did not I just couldn't sleep on the couch." He was shaking his head and chuckling at me.

"Whatever you say."

"I do." I untangled myself from Adrian and pull aside the covers.

"Oh come on Sage I was just joking around you can still sleep if you want to." I can't get back to sleep now that I'm awake.

"No I'm not tired any more." I try and tame my hair.

"Well neither am I." He pulls aside the covers as well and I see he has no shirt on and is only wearing silk boxers. I look away. I hear him laughing again. "Don't worry I'm putting my clothes on, I wouldn't want to hurt your pure eyes."

"What? How do you know I have pure eye?" I said challenging him.

"I don't." exactly what I thought. I walked out of his room, He followed me. "Are you mad?"

"No of course not." He looked relieved. We were the only ones up so far I padded around quietly. When we reached the lounge we saw the cute site of Jill and Eddie. Jill was curled next to Eddie and he had his arms around her protectively. I stood there in awe.

"You are such a romantic." He whispered.

"Am not!." I whispered back. I saw Jill stir. "Shhh were gonna wake them up." But it was to late Jill rubbed her eyes and realised what we had at how close she was to Eddie and she immediately backed away from him. He stirred as well and was also awake now too. "What are we going to do about that?" I asked pointing at them. They weren't paying any attention to us they seemed to caught up in their own internal battle.

"Don't worry I'll talk to Liss but we have more immediate concerns like breakfast." Adrian continues to amaze me with his short attention span. We walked into the kitchen and I looked into the pantry and saw cereal. I poured myself a bowl of that while Adrian made some toast. The door opens for the kitchen and Christian walks in.

"Good morning love birds, how was your sleep?" Christian said in a cheery voice.

"Better than yours." Adrian chuckled.

"I bet it was." He said with a wink to me.

"I'm gonna take this into the lounge." I said pointing to my cereal.

"Good job you scared her off." I heard Adrian say.

"No I think you scared her off way before I came in with your face." I didn't hear Adrian's reply to that. I saw Rose coming out of her room.

"Good morning." I say to her.

"Good morning." She says right back. "Listen Sydney I'm sorry bout last night I-" I cut her off.

"No don't worry about it." I really didn't want to remember. She nodded.

"So you must be pretty upset about this afternoon huh?" What on earth was she talking about?

"This afternoon?" I asked.

"Oh you don't know never mind I...I thought Lissa had told everyone but she hasn't so just forget I brought up."

"Told everyone what?" I asked more confused then ever. She looked nervous and started toying with her beautifully long dark hair.

"Well the...Law has been confirmed and... and...were going back to court this afternoon." I sprayed the cereal I had just been eating everywhere. Rose flinched in disgust.

"What?." I said. " How come I wasn't informed on this?" I back to Alchemist mode. If what she was saying was true then that means this is going to be me and Adrian's last day together, I'll probably never see Jill, Eddie and Angeline ever again.

"I...I don't know I guess Liss didn't want to upset you guys." Well it was too late for that, I felt heartbroken at the thought of Adrian leaving I had just started going out with him and now it was all coming to an end. I think I may have fallen for Adrian Ivashkov the thought was a little disturbing but I couldn't help it the last few hour with him had been wonderful and now it was all going to be gone. "Sydney are you okay?" Rose put her hand on my shoulder, which was a gesture of her comforting me.

"Does Adrian know?" I ask. My voice breaking a little.

Thanks for reading. xx and if it's not too much to ask for could you please help me with a title for my new story I also have started a chapter of that it's gonna be about Lissa and Christian and Sydney and Adrian since they were tied and it's carrying on with this story. Review me and I'll give you a sneak peak at both. ;) have a good and safe night or day depending on were you guys are live. xxx


	21. First date

AN: Oh my gawd I'm so, so ,so terribly sorry for the late update.

"I..I don't think so, I mean you didn't know so how could he?" I guess that was kind a logical. I told Rose I needed some time on my own and sat on the couch. I looked at my cereal and suddenly I wasn't so hungry any more. I don't know how long I sat there for I just stared at nothing. I felt someone slip their arm around me. I look up and see Adrian.

"I just found out." I rested my head on his chest and hear his heart beat wildly. "Maybe...maybe I can stay here or maybe we can keep in touch through email or video chat." I knew none of that was going to happen. I mean he wouldn't be able to stay here and video chatting and email isn't the same as having him here feeling him next to me, or hearing his heart beat you can't experience that through video chat.

"It wouldn't work Adrian, come one we knew this was gonna happen sooner or later but I'd rather have it later than sooner." He sighed.

"I know." He said. Their was only one thing to do, long distance relationships don't work out especially if your not sure if your gonna see that person again, and I knew I wouldn't see Adrian again after he left. But I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I'll tell him later.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know whatever you want to?" I didn't really have anything in mind.

"I don't know it's up to you, I don't care as long as your there."God I sounded so cheesy but I couldn't help it I've never felt like this before. He kissed my forehead and I felt my heartbreak, because he's not going to be here in a few hours.

"Well I have something in mind." I snuggled closer to Adrian.

"Oh yeah what?" I asked.

"How about we go on a date to a restaurant for lunch. I mean it's only fair since well we just started going out and haven't even been on a date yet" It wasn't a bad idea. Our first date was going to be our last how sad. I thought.

"Okay." I said

"But you have to dress up and I don't mean your Alchemist attire." He said with that devilish grin again.

"Bu-!" He cut me off.

"Nope don't want to hear it Sage."

"fine." I agreed reluctantly. "But I'll go if you invite the others as well."

"What? it's a date it's suppose to be just us two." I was nervous I've never been on a date before and I didn't know how to act or dress.

"Well now it's a three way date." I see him shaking his head.

"The things I do for you." I gave him a long passionate kiss that I reluctantly broke away from.

"I better get ready." I said in a haze. He looked sad but let me go off to do girl stuff.

I went and asked the others if they could come Vasilissa was my first victim but she agreed gracefully and did my hair even though I protested that it wasn't that special. Rose and Jill were the harder ones to convince but after hours of persuasion they finally when gave in on one condition that they went out to find me a dress which I thought was ridiculous because I could pick out my own dress but they said. That I would pick something safe, so now I'm really worried about what they were going to bring me back I hope it covered my body.

I was only wearing a robe so I jumped when the door opened.

"It's only us, no Adrian allowed in the girl zone." There were zones now?

"So lets see it."I said, Waiting eagerly as she pulled the dress out from the bag. When I saw it I gasped, it was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen it was a strapless and had a heart shape bodice which was black, silky and long like a evening gown and had gold specks scattered all around the bust and the bottom of the dress.

"Well don't just stare at it try it on." Jill said excitedly. I saw Vasilissa looking at me and felt self concious again these people had perfect bodys and perfect skin.

"Okay." I said shyly. I undo the zipper at the back with ease and slip on the dress, it feels nice and cool against my skin and does wonders for my body. Like the gold flecks on the dress bring out the gold in my eyes and the blonde in my hair and how the silk clung to my body.

"Oh. Em. Gee. Sydney you look beautiful." Jill said. I look shyly at the ground. I wasn't use to compliments. But I was use to my father always criticizing my body and my looks, I guess that's why I have a hard time accepting compliments. I stared once more in the mirror and believed Jill's word. I did look beautiful. I twirled around in the dress and it glittered under the light in Sonya's room.

"Thank you. Aren't you guys gonna get dressed as well?" They nodded and took one last look at me, wishing me luck for tonight before exiting the room I saw Jill was still in here. " What's up Jill?" I ask gently her expression looks troubled.

"Do I really have to go?" She whispered. I didn't want to force her into it, but I did want to say goodbye before she left. Angeline and Jilll's room back at Amberwood had been cleared and their suitcases have been packed. They're going to be gone after dinner, It was a depressing thought. I had moved my stuff to earlier. Micah Vallence a guy who is in love with Jill was sad to see her go. But I'm pretty sure I heard Jill say she would email him. I wonder what would happen if Rose saw Micah would she react the way that Eddie did?

"Well I'm not going to force you Jill but I will miss you." A sad look crossed her face. She took a deep breath.

"I'll come." I hugged her again.

"Thank you Jill for everything." If I had to be stuck with a vampire I'm glad it was Jill. We did have our differences but at the end of the day Jill was a good kid.

"I should be thanking you after all the trouble I put through." I didn't really blame her sometime I think tend to forget that Jill is only a kid and everyone sort of expects her to be an adult. "Well I'm going to get dressed. " I nod and start looking at myself in the mirror again I can't believe that the girl staring back is me. I've never felt so pretty in my life. I twirled again and actually giggled. Cut it out Sydney your going to have to break Adrian's heart today. The thought nearly brought me to tears but I stopped myself I wouldn't want to ruin Rose and Lissa's hardwork.

"Come on girls get a move on!" Christian yelled. I took a second to compose myself deep breathes I told myself and walked out of the room. My hands started sweating from the nervousness and excitement. My first date. I see a look of wonderment cross Adrian's feature.

"Wow Sage you continue to amaze me with your beauty." He looked good himself, in his tux that fit perfectly in all the right places.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Shall we go." He said and linked his arm with mine. I laughed.

"Lets go." I took latte and Adrian called shotgun, which meant Jill, Angeline and Eddie had to sit at the back. The others hired a cab. I kept thinking about what I'm going to have to do after this date. I felt jumpy and jittery. Adrian was giving me directions to the restaurant we were going to to. Breathe I told myself you at least owe Adrian this date.

"How bout we crank some tunes, I'm getting bored." I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Fine but if you hurt my baby I'll hurt you." Adrian gave me a innocent look.

"I like feisty Sage." I heard Angeline groan.

"Gross you guys get a room!" Adrian just shook his head and fiddled around with the radio and then he heard a song he liked. While he was fiddling his arm accidently brushed mine and I gasped because the place were his skin made contact with tingled with delight. Adrian stopped what he was doing and gave me a confused look but I didn't want to look back at him or else I might lose control or something so I pretend like nothing happened. I look in the rear view mirror to check on Jill and see she's sitting as close to the window as possible, while Angeline on the other hand was almost on top of Eddie I felt sympathetic for all of them. But Adrian said we'd be there soon. The thoughts I'd been trying to put at the back of my mind resurfaced again. I parked the car and saw the others were already here, well in my defence Adrian's a bad navigator.

"You guys took your time." Rose said with a wink. Dimitri came up and stood beside her.

"Roza leave them alone." He said with a playful glint in his eye. It was cutely disgusting watching them being all in love because one they both badass guardians and two Dimtri just always seemed to serious but Rose always managed to get the soft side out of him.

"What?" Rose grumbled. "I'm just stating the obvious." She smirked. I was about to say something when my phone buzzed and I lost my track of thoughts. I pulled it out of this tiny thing called a purse and see a message from Stanton.

_Sydney since your doing such a great job in palm springs and Mr Darnell had to be removed how would you like to be the permanent Alchemist in the_ area?

Be a permanent Alchemist for Palm springs I was unsure I mean after the others leave I wouldn't want to be in this place it would feel empty and sad and feel like there's something constantly missing.

_Can I get back to you on that offer?_ The reply came almost immediately.

_Of course._ I breathed a sigh of relief. Adrian came up behind me.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing" I said quickly "Lets go inside." I saw the other had already gone.

"After you he said." His arm making a sweeping gesture. I shake my head making some of the hair from my updo come out. It was hard keeping it in place since it was short and layered but Lissa had done a good job.

Adrian led us to a darken area where the view was stunning. "Do you like it Sage?" Adrian said looking at me curiously.

"Do I like it. I love it." He smile showing he was relieved.

"Good. I hope your stomachs empty because boy do I have a huge meal planned for us tonight." My self consciousness came back. I hadn't actually eaten before we left the house. I was about to when Lissa told me, I wouldn't want to do that I might ruin my appetite and I saw happy now that she told me because when dinner was served my mouth was literally watering and I was inhaling all this wonderful food that tasted like heaven. Adrian looked at me in awe and adoration. I blushed furiously and looked down at my plate.

He clutched my hand which was laying lifelessly on the table. A warm tingly feeling went up my arm. I checked the time on my phone and saw that they would be leaving soon my guilt intensified. I didn't want to hurt Adrian because I knew when Rose hurt him, it hurt him bad and he still isn't fully repaired from the damage and if I do the same thing who knows what will happen. If he'll ever be able to bounce back from all the heart break.

"Adrian were gonna be leaving soon." Lissa said. He nodded and looked sad.

"Do you wanna go outside Sage?" I couldn't seem to find my voice, so I just nodded. He took my hand and led me into a private room and we stepped out into the balcony. I started playing with the material on my dress, Adrian seemed to sense my nervousness.

"Sage is everything okay? You seemed preoccupied the whole night." I tried finding my voice but all that came out was a squeak. Adrian started laughing.

"Adrian it's not funny." I said. I could feel my eyes burning.

"Wow Sage...what's...wrong?" Adrian said all serious now. I took a deep breath but the churning in my stomach wouldn't go away I probably shouldn't have had so much food.

"Adrian...This...this wouldn't work out once you leave..." I saw a flicker of hurt and anger pass his features before his guard went up.

"Sage don't do this." I wish I didn't have to.

"It won't last...you know that...we'll never see each other again." The tears were falling freely now.

"I thought we had something something special. God I thought you were different but your just like her!"He didn't have to tell me who that 'her' was I knew he was referring to Rose. He couldn't keep his guard up any more and I saw all these emotions churning inside of him.

"But-" He cut me off and walked out of the room. I collapsed onto the ground not caring if my make up was going to smudge or that I was ruining my dress.

"Hey...Sydney are you okay?" Rose said rushing over to my side. I couldn't muster a response. "What happened?"

"I...I...Broke Adrian's heart..." I said in great big sobs. Rose pulled me into a hug. "And...I was like wait and he was hurt and then...he laughed... and then...he said I was preoccupied."

"What?... Sydney your not making any sense." I sobbed louder. "Ssh it's okay." It wasn't okay I had been dreading something like this would happen. Why did I have to fall for him. After a while my sobs died down and Rose could finally get some words in.

"Sydney are you...are you gonna be okay." I nodded. I probably looked like hell. "Do you wanna talk about what?" I shook my head. I didn't want to recap everything and go through the pain again. "Okay." She whispered. "I have to go do you wanna come with me and say goodbye to the others."

"No I can't face them it's too sad." The thought of not seeing sweet innocent Jill any more or rowdy and rough Angeline and over protective Eddie.

"They'd want to see you."

"I...I can't sorry." She nod, gives me one last hug and walks out the door. And that was the last time I saw them.

I hope you enjoyed my story and thanks you everyone for reading this was my 1st fanfic ever and it was awesome thanks to you guys \(^-^)/ xoxo Hope you like this chapter.


	22. AN:2

An: Hey guys so a number of you asked me to do a sequel when you reviewed so I did. The new story is called The secret lives of Alchemist. I know stupid title but I'm tired and I might change it I just got back from camp and had to write two chapter so be nice to me. O:)


End file.
